Blackjack
by Heleade
Summary: Nagato, PDG de la Pein corporation, se retrouve derrière les verrous suite au témoignage de Sharingan. Peu de temps après, Fugaku reçoit une étrange lettre et Sasuke est menacé. Que se passe-t-il réellement et quel rôle Naruto a-t-il dans l'affaire ? Histoire policière sur un fond de SHONEN-AI.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici ma toute première fiction à chapitres. J'en ai écrit pas mal à coté mais c'est la toute première que je fini donc je vais me faire un plaisir de la poster. **

**Alors, en tout elle fait 7 chapitres pour 20 425 mots (c'est un petit bébé).**

**Titre ****: Blackjack.**

**Résumé ****: Nagato, PDG de la Pein corporation, se retrouve derrière les verrous suite au témoignage de Sharingan. Peu de temps après, Fugaku reçoit une étrange lettre et Sasuke est menacé. Que se passe-t-il réellement et quel rôle Naruto a-t-il dans l'affaire ? Histoire policière sur un fond de SHONEN-AI.**

**Genre**** : Crime et Suspens sur un fond de romance ?**

**Couple**** : Un SasuNaruSasu plutôt ambigu. Entre l'amour et l'amitié, je dirais.**

**Paring**** : T. Pour le(s) crime(s) et quelques vulgarités.**

**Disclaimer ****: Malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_« Causer la faillite de la Pain corporation est loin d'être la meilleure chose que vous ayez fait de votre vie, monsieur Uchiha. Mais, si vous pensez nous avoir anéantit, détrompez-vous. Nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants que ce que vous croyez. Alors, si je peux vous donner un petit conseil, préparez-vous et restez vigilant car, nous, nous ne vous oublierons pas. »_

La petite missive était signé Nagato. Oyozaki Nagato, le PDG de la Pein corporation qui avait vu ses portes se fermer après le témoignage des employés de Sharingan. Bien sûr, tout avait été murement réfléchi. Quand Fugaku Uchiha avait découvert que l'un de ses principaux rivaux avait certaines activités illégales, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mener sa petite enquête. Ça faisait un concurrent en moins après tout. Et, bien sûr, quand Fugaku entreprenait quelque chose, il était rare qu'il se loupe. Nagato n'avait pas mis longtemps à passer derrière les verrous. Ça avait été plutôt facile de le piéger d'ailleurs. Peut-être un peu trop facile, s'il en croyait cette courte lettre.

Tout d'abord, c'était impossible que ce soit Nagato lui-même qui l'ait écrit puisqu'il était en prison. Mais qui alors ? Des complices ? Sans aucun doute. A moins que ce ne soit juste une usurpation d'identité. Les Uchiha avaient beaucoup d'ennemis, Fugaku n'était donc pas à sa première blague de mauvais goût. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir déjà essayé de lui faire peur en lui envoyant de fausses menaces. Le plus souvent, elles s'avéraient complètement inoffensive et le responsable ne mettait pas longtemps à être retrouvé. Cependant, cette fois, Fugaku avait un doute. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une missive formulez ainsi. Déjà, la lettre n'était pas anonyme. Puis, chose pas commune, c'était comme si l'envoyeur insistait pour qu'il prévienne la police et en fasse toute une affaire d'état…

Il relu lentement la lettre pour la troisième fois à la recherche du moindre indice. Dès fois qu'il est sauté un mot, savait-on jamais. Il finit par reposer la feuille sur la table basse de son séjour avant d'attraper son téléphone fixe.

Ça le dérangeait de suivre les instructions de cet imbécile d'expéditeur mais, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'appeler la police. Comme disait le dicton, valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

* * *

Quand Croc blanc avait reçu un exemplaire de la lettre, il l'avait lu consciencieusement sous le regard attentif de son ancien partenaire.

« Alors ? » avait demandé Iruka Umino, inspecteur de police, à son ami de longue date. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le verdict de Croc blanc avait été implacable.

« C'est du gâchis de papier » avait-il assuré sur ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Hein ? »

« Non mais, regarde-moi ça. Une feuille entière pour quatre malheureuses lignes, si c'est pas de la déconnade ça » s'était-il plaint en remuant la feuille sous le nez de l'inspecteur.

Iruka avait failli en tomber de sa chaise.

« Non mais tu te moques de moi, Croc blanc ? Soit un peu plus sérieux ! Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin c'est pour… ! »

« Kakashi » l'interrompit-il.

« Hein ? »

« Croc blanc n'existe plus. Je ne travaille plus pour l'AMBU. Maintenant, je suis Kakashi Hatake, professeur de japonais au lycée de Ta no Kuni ».

Un silence suivit durant lequel ils se sondèrent du regard.

Ce que Kakashi venait de dire, Iruka le savait déjà mais, malgré tout, il ne s'y faisait pas. Et pourtant, il était bien placé pour le comprendre. Lui aussi avait quitté l'AMBU pour devenir inspecteur de police. Mais, sa raison était différente de celle de Kakashi. Iruka avait simplement comprit qu'il serait plus efficace dans un autre poste. Néanmoins, il continuait de travailler pour la justice, seulement, dans une institution beaucoup moins mystérieuse et élitique qu'AMBU. Kakashi, par contre, avait carrément déserté les forces de l'ordre. « Pour changer de vie », lui avait-il dit. Mais Iruka n'arrivait toujours pas à croire cela. Après tout, Croc blanc avait été l'un des membres les plus dévoué d'AMBU. Il avait toujours tout donné en mission, ajouté à cela qu'il avait du génie. Il avait été le meilleur élément de l'organisation, pour Iruka, c'était une certitude.

Mais, aujourd'hui était différemment.

Alors… c'était fini ? Croc blanc était définitivement mort ?

« Très bien» finit-il par lâcher en rompant leur échange visuel « je n'insisterai pas plus longtemps, Kakashi».

Il récupéra l'exemplaire de la lettre et se leva sans un mot sous le regard impassible de l'hôte des lieux. Il allait quitter l'appartement de son ancien partenaire quand un soupir résigné lui parvint.

« Attends ».

Iruka s'immobilisa, toutefois, il ne se retourna pas.

« Refais-moi voir cette lettre et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette affaire » décida finalement Kakashi, faisant naitre un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce prof nous est collé un bouquin à lire en Anglais » soupira Naruto en recherchant le fameux livre sur l'une des étagères du rayon littérature étrangère.

« Personnellement, je préfère ça qu'un exposé oral. Au pire, on aura une banale fiche de lecture à remplir » supposa Sasuke tout en faisant de même.

« T'oublie qu'il fait 300 pages son bouquin ».

« Et ? »

L'Uchiha s'agenouilla pour fouiller les étagères du bas. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard blasé que son meilleur ami lui adressa.

« Laisse tomber ».

Enfin, « meilleur ami », c'était un bien grand mot. Naruto était tout simplement le seul dont la compagnie lui était sincèrement agréable. Peut-être parce que l'Uzumaki et lui s'étaient connu il y a longtemps. Ils avaient fait toute leur primaire ensemble avant que Naruto ne déménage. Puis, le blond l'avait assommé de courriers et même si Sasuke avait longtemps grogné, allant jusqu'à accusé l'Uzumaki d'harcèlement, il avait répondu à chacune de ses lettres. Puis, ils avaient eu l'âge d'entrer au lycée et l'Uchiha avait perdu tout contact avec l'Uzumaki. Du jour au lendemain, Naruto avait cessé de lui écrire. Sasuke avait longtemps examiné son courrier, attendant une quelconque lettre du blond, mais rien n'était jamais venu. Il avait fini par se faire une raison. Puis, les années étaient passées et il avait été reçu dans l'Université de Ta no Kuni.

C'est cette année qu'il l'avait revu. Naruto était revenu, telle une fleur, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il lui avait simplement lancé un « tu m'as manqué » avant de s'accrocher à lui comme une huitre à son rocher. Sasuke avait longtemps essayé de l'ignorer, en vain. Rejeter froidement Naruto ne marchait pas. Finalement, il avait capitulé. De toute façon, c'était peine perdu, surtout que l'Uzumaki et lui avait beaucoup de cours en commun. A quoi bon continuer à résister si même le destin était contre lui ?

Et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui, à chercher deux exemplaires de _Retrouvaille mortelle_dans la librairie du coin.

« Trouvé » annonça l'Uchiha en sortant le fameux livre. « Regarde, c'est pas si gros que ça ».

Naruto examina d'un air dubitatif le bouquin que Sasuke venait de lui tendre. Il essaya de lire le résumé mais abandonna à la cinquième ligne.

« Mouais… Je crois surtout que je vais avoir besoin de tes talents pour déchiffrer ce truc».

« Ou pas. Je suis pas ton dictionnaire Naruto ».

« Aller, sois sympa pour une fois ! Tu vas quand même pas m'abandonner avec ce truc, si ? »

« Pour une fois ? » répéta Sasuke en lui jetant un regard froid. « Ok, j'ai saisi, démerde-toi ».

Et comme pour illustré ses mots, il attrapa son propre exemplaire et tourna les talons.

« SASUUUUUKKEEEEE ! » cria Naruto en lui sautant dessus.

Ses bras passèrent autour du cou de l'Uchiha avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'esquiver.

« Arrête de hurler imbécile et lâche moi, tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« M'en fous ! Moi, je n'ai pas honte de te montrer mon affection, pas comme certain ! »

« Naruto… » Grogna l'Uchiha sur un ton menaçant.

Un large sourire amusé étira les lèvres du blond.

« Plait-il, mon amour ? » lâcha-t-il sur un ton faussement mielleux.

Sasuke en frissonna jusqu'à l'échine. La seconde qui suivit, il administra un bon coup de coude dans le ventre de Naruto, le forçant ainsi à le lâcher. Aussitôt, il en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Tss…Enfoiré… » Grogna le blond en se massant le ventre.

Heureusement qu'il avait des abdos.

Il éclata de rire en voyant Mister Uchiha disparaitre d'un pas rapide.

Y avait pas à dire, c'était toujours aussi drôle de taquiner Sasuke !

C'est appuyé contre l'un des murs extérieurs de la librairie qu'il le retrouva. Un petit sourire éclaira ses traits. Il y a quelques temps l'Uchiha ne l'aurait surement pas attendu. En fait, il y a un mois, il n'aurait même jamais accepté qu'ils se retrouvent après les cours. Il y avait un net progrès.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Naruto tout guilleret.

« Tu rentres chez toi et je rentre chez moi ? »

Bon, évidemment, ça faisait à peine un mois. Une partie de Sasuke devait encore lui en vouloir, il le comprenait bien. Il avait rompu tout contact avec lui et il revenait un large sourire aux lèvres, sans aucune explication. Quoique Sasuke ne la lui avait toujours pas demandée, cette explication. Sans aucun doute, la fierté l'en empêchait.

« Ou alors, on va tous les deux se poser chez moi et je te fais goutter à mon super milk-shake. Allez, c'est décidé, on y go ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Sa main agrippa le poignet de Sasuke et le tira à sa suite.

« Tu sais, je peux marcher tout seul. »

« Ouais mais tu vas t'enfuir. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Pour, tu sais, le type qu'à passer son premier semestre à m'éviter. Il s'appelle comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Sasuke Uchiha. »

« Tss, imbécile. »

Ils prirent le train jusqu'à destination.

Naruto vivait dans un petit immeuble, à quatre stations de la Fac.

Si on avait demandé à Sasuke de décrire l'appartement de son ami, il aurait certainement répondu moqueusement : « à son image : petit et désordonné ». Bien sûr, il aurait omit d'avouer à quel point il s'y sentait bien. Peut-être même plus que dans sa propre maison, d'ailleurs. Mais, ça, il préférait mourir plutôt que de le dire à Naruto. Ainsi quand l'hôte des lieux lui proposa de s'asseoir le temps qu'il lui prépare son fameux milk-shake, il se contenta d'afficher une moue désapprobatrice, en jetant un regard noir au canapé orange de l'Uzumaki. Pas vexé pour un sous, Naruto ricana en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Il réapparu quelque minutes plus tard avec deux grands verres.

« Le milk-shake de Monsieur. Fraise, citron, avec son supplément de chantilly et la cerise au-dessus, c'est cadeau. Tiens, je te laisse succomber à mon chef-œuvre culinaire.»

Sasuke accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit. Il porta la paille tricolore à sa bouche et se mit à siroter.

« Alors ? » lui demanda le blond.

« Alors, je crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, Naruto. »

« Je suppose que c'est ta façon à toi de me complimenter» répliqua-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ses pieds se posèrent sur la table basse.

« Prend-le comme tu veux » répondit Sasuke.

« Pff et moi qui comptait te le faire gratuit. Tant pis pour toi, en échange de mon super milk-shake tu vas devoir m'aider avec le bouquin d'Anglais. »

« Tss, tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi… »

« Qu'est-ce tu crois, je m'appelle pas Naruto Uzumaki pour rien. Bon, on s'y met ? »

« Hn. »

Il leurs fallut une bonne heure pour finir de lire les deux premiers chapitres. Toutes les deux pages, Naruto se tournait vers Sasuke pour s'assurer de la bonne compréhension du récit ou pour obtenir la traduction de tel ou tel mot. Ils enchainèrent avec leurs devoirs respectifs avant de se remettre à la lecture. C'est quand le téléphone portable de Sasuke sonna qu'ils prirent enfin compte de l'heure. Il était 22 heures passé. Le brun déglutit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son paternel.

«Oui père ? » se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.

«Où es-tu Sasuke ? Je viens de rentrer à la maison et tu n'es toujours pas là. »

« Je suis chez Naruto. Désolé, on bossait, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je rentre tout de suite. »

« Non ! »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Il adressa un regard un peu dérouté à Naruto qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Au bout du fil, un soupir lui parvint.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais pour l'instant, je préfèrerai que tu dormes chez Naruto, si cela ne lui pose pas d'inconvénients. »

« Ok, je vais lui demander mais je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème » répondit-il en regardant son ami.

Naruto lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Je dors chez toi cette nuit » lui souffla Sasuke en couvrant le combiné.

« Ok, pas de problème. »

« Il est d'accord » reprit Sasuke à l'adresse de son père.

« Très bien à demain, donc. Comporte-toi convenablement avec ton hôte. »

« Bien sûr père » assura-t-il en adressant un petit sourire amusé à Naruto « à demain. »

« Bon et je dors où ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son ami.

« Sur le canapé » proposa Naruto sur un ton taquin.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke afficha une petite grimace.

« Je plaisante. Je sais très bien que son Altesse Uchiha n'acceptera jamais de dormir sur un pauvre petit canapé »

« Orange » compléta Sasuke comme si ce petit détail était une raison valable pour qu'il rejette le divan de son ami.

«C'est très beau le orange ! Et ne dit pas le contraire où je te fais dormir par terre » ajouta-t-il voyant que l'Uchiha s'apprêtait à répliquer « Bref, je dois avoir un futon quelque part. Aide-moi à chercher. »

Il leurs fallut bien un quart d'heure pour retrouver le dit futon. Ils avaient fait le tour des placards alors qu'il était tout simplement sous le lit du blond. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au plafond quand Naruto s'était mis à rire de sa propre bêtise en se grattant la nuque. Le blond sortit ensuite couverture et oreiller avant de lui prêter un pyjama. Enfin, Sasuke avait catégoriquement refusé de rentrer dans l'espèce de chose orange que son ami lui avait proposée. Avait suivi une dispute complètement puérile jusqu'à ce que Naruto réussisse à dénicher un T-shirt noir pour contenter son ami. Après ça, ils n'avaient pas tardé à se coucher. Il était presque minuit et ils avaient cours tôt demain.

« Au fait, pourquoi ton père voulait que tu dormes ici ? » demanda finalement Naruto alors que Sasuke venait de fermer les yeux.

« J'en sais rien » soupira-t-il. « Il m'en parlera demain. Maintenant dormons, Naruto, on doit se lever à 6h demain. »

« Ok, ok » répondit pensivement l'Uzumaki.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure**** : Bon, voilà pour le premier Chapitre ! L'histoire commence doucement, je dirais. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Bon, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave :P. Je remercie déjà tout ce qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et si vous avez un petit commentaire à me faire c'est avec plaisir que j'y répondrais ! :) Sur ce,  
**

**Bonne journée.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

**Voici le second chapitre de Blackjack. Je le poste exceptionnellement ce mercr****edi car demain c'est la Japan expo et je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de le faire en rentrant.**

**Merci à ****Sylnodel, Ketsuchi, Sakura-Chan**** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ^^ (et désolée pour les quelques grosses fautes du premier chapitre (merci de me les avoir signalées d'ailleurs) j'espère que cette fois il n'y en aura pas ^^') et merci aussi aux followers (ça se dit ?). Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Blackjack pénétra dans la pièce. Pain l'attendait confortablement installé derrière son bureau. Derrière lui sa secrétaire, sa partenaire ou son amante, personne ne savait vraiment, lui adressa un regard pondéré. Le genre de regard qui ne trompait pas. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle cachait une arme quelque part sur elle. Au moindre faux pas, elle n'hésiterait pas à le liquider. Normal, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait le droit à une entrevue avec le bras droit du grand patron de l'Akatsuki. A vrai dire, c'était la toute première fois que Blackjack voyait Pain. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps. Ça n'avait pas été facile d'intégrer l'organisation, ils étaient très méfiant à l'Akatsuki. Mais, il devait se sentir chanceux que Pain est accepté de le voir en personne après seulement trois mois de loyaux services.

« Comme tu le sais la Pein corporation a été mise au tapis par les Uchiha. Ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'était qu'une petite entreprise qui occupait qu'un centième de nos affaires. Cependant, pas mal d'informations sont arrivées aux oreilles de la police. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles soient suffisantes pour nous nuire mais ça m'ennuie quand même, surtout que Nagato se retrouve en prison à cause de ça. »

Il marqua une pause. Son regard doré dévisagea longuement Blackjack. Du moins, ce qu'il arrivait à voir de la personne, soit un regard noir charbon. Le reste du visage de Blackjack était dissimulé derrière un masque blanc car, même entre eux, les membres de l'Akatsuki cachaient leur identité. La prudence était maitre mot.

« J'ai fait envoyer un petit avertissement à Fugaku Uchiha. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de l'Akatsuki. Ta cible sera son fils cadet, Sasuke Uchiha. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de le faire kidnapper, nous aviserons après. »

* * *

« Vu le style de menace, je pense qu'ils vont essayer de s'attaquer à un de ses proches » supposa Croc blanc après un temps de réflexion «comme l'aîné est en voyage d'affaire. Il ne reste plus que le cadet et la mère. »

« Non, il ne reste plus que Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha est morte il y a bien longtemps » rectifia Iruka.

« Donc Sasuke sera surement la cible », conclu-t-il.

« Ok. Je vais charger une équipe de sa protection et de celle de Fugaku. Mais, je serais plus rassuré si tu gardais un œil sur Sasuke. »

« Je pense que c'est faisable, le lycée où je travail n'est pas loin de l'Université de Sasuke » lui annonça Kakashi avec un petit sourire au coin.

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà renseigné »

« Il faut bien. Je te laisse te charger de Fugaku et je me charge personnellement de la protection de Sasuke. »

« D'accord »

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Merci Kakashi. »

* * *

Les cours s'enchaînaient à la Fac de Ta no Kuni. Quand vint le cours de gestion, Naruto crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Il finit par capituler en Anglais. Il n'avait pas tenu 5 minutes avant de s'endormir. Et pourtant, il n'avait fait que ça durant les cours en amphi. Mais, qu'importe. Après tout Sasuke avait suivi, il lui suffirait de lui piquer ses notes. En plus, comme l'Uchiha tapait tout sur son ordinateur portable, il n'aurait besoin que d'une clé et le tour serait joué !

« Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois Naruto. »

« Mais, c'est bon, Sasuke. Ça arrive à tout le monde de s'endormir en CM. Je suis même sûr que la moitié de l'amphi dormait ! Puis, bon, on n'a pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, normal que je sois crevé.»

« Et la faute à qui ? C'est toi qu'à pas arrêter de jacasser jusqu'à pas d'heures. Une vraie nana. »

« Rooh ça va avec tes reproches toi. T'avais qu'à dormir sur le canapé si ça te plaisais pas. »

« Tss, crétin. »

« Crétin toi-même, bâtard. Puis, je te demande pas la mer à boire. Je veux juste que tu me files tes cours. C'est juste un coup de clé USB, mec, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Pour toute réponse Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir avant de le devancer. Naruto lâcha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Et voilà qu'il boude ! »

« Je ne boude pas Uzumaki, tu me fais chier donc je me casse, c'est tout» répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial.

« Ok, ok. Temps mort ! On va pas se disputer pour des cours, c'est con. T'es fatigué, je suis fatigué, du coup on a les nerfs mais…T'sais quoi, on va chez moi, on se tape une bonne sieste, puis on repart chez toi pour voir ton père. »

« Autant directement aller chez moi alors. »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto et Sasuke eut comme l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour que Sasuke l'invitait chez lui. Jusqu'à lors, à chaque fois que l'Uzumaki lui avait directement ou indirectement proposé, la réponse avait été un non intransigeant. Même là, Naruto avait cru que Sasuke le rejetterait quand il lui avait dit « on repart chez toi » mais cette fois l'Uchiha était d'accord. Pour Naruto, c'était une autre victoire. La route pour atteindre le cœur de Sasuke était longue et éprouvante mais, à ses yeux, chaque réussite valait le coup de faire autant d'efforts.

« Ok, faisons comme ça » répondit-il le visage rayonnant de joie.

* * *

A l'abri des regards, derrière une petite haie, Croc blanc observa Naruto et Sasuke pénétrer dans la demeure des Uchiha. Il avait fait le tour du périmètre pour s'assurer que personne ne guettait la maison mais il était pratiquement sûr que ceux qui menaçaient les Uchiha étaient déjà en marche. Ils devaient se cacher quelque part dans les environs, dans un endroit qu'il avait surement oublié de vérifier. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

Cette lettre était bien plus qu'une menace, c'était un défi.

Il avait vraiment hâte de voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Ce n'était surement qu'une question de temps avant que les évènements prennent une tournure vraiment intéressante.

* * *

« Ça n'a pas vraiment changé ici » commenta Naruto en détaillant du regard la chambre de son ami.

Mis à part le lit simple qui avait été remplacé par un grand lit double dans lequel on pouvait surement dormir à cinq en se serrant un peu, pas grand-chose n'avait changé. Les murs étaient toujours aussi blanc et le synthétiseur à côté de la fenêtre, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le quartier bourgeois, était toujours là.

Le regard de Naruto fut soudainement attiré par la bibliothèque de son ami. Il fut surpris d'y trouver trois belles rangées de mangas parfaitement classées.

« Je savais pas que t'en lisais » dit-il en en sortant un au pif qu'il feuilleta.

« Hn. Itachi m'a contaminé. D'ailleurs, cette série là et celle-là lui appartenait » expliqua-t-il en désignant les fameuses séries.

« Et moi qui pensait que vous lisiez que des gros romans barbants. »

Une claque bien sentie s'abattit sur son crâne.

« Aieuh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? »

« A ton avis, crétin ? Bref, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on…»

« Oh mais que vois-je ! » s'exclama soudainement Naruto avant de se précipiter sur le lit de Sasuke.

Il tira sur le bout de tissus qu'il avait vu dépasser d'un oreiller de son ami et en sortie un petit ours en peluche.

« Ha ! Ha ! » S'écria-t-il en brandissant Winnie l'ourson tel un trophée.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Sasuke fut écrasant et purement railleur.

« Crétin. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Non mais y a pas de problème Sasuke ! T'sais que je te respecte ! En plus, tu n'es certainement pas le seul gars de 20 ans à encore avoir besoin d'une peluche pour s'endormir. J'en suis sûr que même à la Fac… »

« Mais n'importe quoi. C'est la peluche de mon petit cousin, il l'a juste abandonné ici. Ne va pas te faire des films, idiot. »

« Mouais, mouais… c'est ça. Faut pas avoir honte comme ça, Sasuke. N'est-ce pas, Winnie ? » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la peluche avant de lui faire dire oui de la tête. « J'espère que le grand vilain Sasuke n'a jamais abusé de toi. Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? T'as du dossier sur lui. Ho, ho ! Si j'étais toi, Sasuke, je commencerai à m'inquiéter ! Vas-y, je t'écoute Winnie, dis-moi tout. Quoi ? Sasuke est un pervers masochiste qui adore se remuer à poil en… Hé !» protesta-t-il quand la peluche lui fut soudainement retirée des mains.

« Crétin » lâcha Sasuke avant d'envoyer Winnie planer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Quelle cruauté ! » s'exclama Naruto sur un ton faussement choqué.

Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiha le frappa avec un coussin. S'en suivit une dure bataille d'oreiller qui s'acheva lorsque Sasuke le coinça sous lui. Naruto essaya de se débattre, en vain. Sasuke lui avait bloqué bras et jambes de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le petit doigt.

« Alors, tu admets ta défaite ou pas ? »

« Jamais ! » s'écria Naruto.

Un large sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Sasuke.

« OK, très bien » susurra-t-il.

Il se pencha légèrement pour ouvrir le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet tout en maintenant fermement sa prise. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto sut y voir une ouverture. Ni une ni deux, il les fit basculer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant ce que Sasuke, à présent sous lui, avait sorti du tiroir.

« Une paire de menotte ? J'hallucine ! Mais t'es vraiment masochiste en fait ! » S'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

L'Uchiha en profita pour inverser leur place et s'asseoir sur lui. D'un geste expert, il attacha rapidement Naruto aux barreaux de son lit.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça, sérieux ? »

« Si je te dis que c'est encore un héritage d'Itachi, tu me crois ?»

« Ton frère est encore plus fou que ce que je pensais » conclu Naruto en ricanant. « Euh, au juste, pourquoi tu m'as attaché ? »

Le sourire de Sasuke se fit sadique.

« Admet ta défaite Uzumaki. »

« Hors de question ! »

« T'es sûr ? T'es pas dans une très bonne posture, là. »

Naruto le fixa intensément, cherchant dans son visage un indice sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Pas facile de deviner mais à en croire le sourire hautain qu'il affichait, Sasuke avait un plan diabolique. Mais, il ne s'appelait pas Naruto Uzumaki pour rien.

« Rien à faire, je m'aplatirait jamais devant toi, plutôt mourir ! Fait ce que tu veux, je n'admettrais rien ! » Certifia-t-il sur un ton de héros de Shonen.

Le sourire de Sasuke ne se fit que plus carnassier.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard intrigué de l'Uzumaki.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit carton.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des affaires de toilette que l'ancienne copine de mon père a abandonné ici » répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Naruto.

Il tira la fermeture du sweet-shirt de son ami et releva son t-shirt, dévoilant la peau tannée de l'Uzumaki. Ses doigts effleurèrent les petits poils blonds qui montaient jusqu'au nombril de Naruto, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Le sourire de Sasuke fit monter les commissures de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit le carton et en sortit une magnifique bande de cire froide. Alors, Naruto comprit. Son visage devint aussi pâle que les murs de la chambre.

« Attends… tu ne comptes tout de même pas m'arracher les poils avec ce truc ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas admettre ta défaite ? » lui proposa Sasuke sur un ton mielleux.

Un silence d'outre-tombe lui répondit.

« Tant pis » conclu le brun en commençant à frotter une première bande qu'il sépara ensuite en deux.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NOOON ! Pitié ! SASUUUUUKKKEEEE ! » Hurla Naruto en voyant la cire s'approcher dangereusement de son ventre.

« Alors ? »

« J'ADMET MA DEFAITE ! »

« Qui est le meilleur de nous deux ? »

« Toi ! »

« Appelle-moi maitre Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis : Je m'excuse platement devant votre grandeur. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin qui ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, maitre Sasuke. »

« T'es pas sérieux là. »

«Ok, si tu préfères les bandes de cires. »

«OK, OK, OK ! Je m'excuse platement devant votre grandeur, je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin qui ne vous arrive pas à la cheville maitre Sasuke. Maintenant vire ça de là ! » S'écria-t-il d'une traite.

« Bon garçon » lâcha Sasuke en rangeant son matériel de torture.

Il appuya sur un petit bouton sur les menottes et libéra Naruto.

« T'es vraiment un démon » lui balança l'Uzumaki en se frottant les poignets.

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de se laisser tomber sur un oreiller.

« Ton père arrive quand ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux cette fois.

Sasuke vérifia sur sa montre. Il était 18 heures passé. Son père finissait souvent tard à cause des réunions au bureau mais aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi donc il devrait rentrer plus tôt.

« Dans deux heures, je pense. »

« Ok. Il serait peut-être temps de la faire cette sieste alors. »

« Hn. Si tu veux » répondit simplement Sasuke en s'allongeant face à lui.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer l'œil une seconde.

Naruto lui sourit.

« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire » déclara-t-il soudainement en se redressant.

« Je croyais qu'on dormait ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais, t'as pas soif après tout ça, toi ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Je vais aller nous servir quelque chose. »

« Ok, je viens avec toi.»

« Pas la peine. Je sais encore où se trouve ta cuisine hein.»

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Comme tu veux» céda-t-il en se recouchant.

Naruto referma la porte derrière lui et descendit dans la cuisine. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver un plateau et deux grands verres. Il hésita ensuite entre la bière au fond du frigo et les deux trois sirops dans le placard avant de décider qu'un sirop conviendrait mieux. Orange pour lui et menthe pour Sasuke. Après avoir rempli d'eau, il repartit dans le hall à la recherche de son manteau. C'est dans la poche interne de ce dernier qu'il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Une paire de gants et une petite boite de comprimé. Il en sortit un et le laissa tomber dans le verre de Sasuke. Il attendit qu'il se consume entièrement avant de poser les deux verres sur le plateau et de remonter à l'étage.

« Et voilà » s'exclama-t-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau de Sasuke. « Tiens, je t'ai pris à la menthe. »

« T'as mis trop d'eau, Naruto. »

« Mais non. Bois et arrête de te plaindre » lui dicta-t-il avant de faire de même.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Sasuke porter son verre à ses lèvres et le vider presque d'une traite.

« Hé ben ! Pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il y avait trop d'eau, tu bois vite ! »

«Roh, la ferme » lâcha-t-il en se levant pour déposer son verre sur le plateau.

Mais lorsqu'il se mit debout, il eut comme un léger vertige.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Naruto.

« Hn. Je dois juste être plus fatigué que ce que je pensais.»

Il posa son verre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de sentir le sommeil le gagner. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormait profondément.

Un petit sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Naruto. Il repoussa une mèche brune pour libérer le visage paisible de son ami avant de se lever. Son sourire disparut sous un air sérieux. Il quitta la pièce et enfila sa paire de gants en latex avant de rejoindre la chambre de Fugaku Uchiha. Le bureau du père de Sasuke fut sa première cible. Il commença par fouiller les différents tiroirs, passant rapidement en revue la paperasse avant de se pencher sur l'ordinateur portable de Fugaku. Evidemment, il était verrouillé. Il sortit sa clé USB et la brancha à l'appareil. Une petite fenêtre noire apparut sur l'écran. En tapant un code, une suite de chiffres se mit à défiler. Naruto regarda sa montre.

Il tapa successivement différents codes informatiques et lança l'ouverture de la session de l'administrateur. Une fois cela fait, il commença par fouiller le bureau numérique. La souris cliqua sur tous les dossiers et documents présent mais ne trouva rien de ce que Naruto cherchait. C'est lorsqu'il pensa à chercher ailleurs qu'il tomba sur un fichier codé. Il s'entêta à le rendre lisible. Bingo. Une partie de ce qu'il cherchait était là. D'un clic, il enregistra une copie du document sur sa clé et le referma. Quoi d'autre ? Il quitta le bureau pour la bibliothèque mais s'en désintéressa bien vite. Il s'assit sur le lit de Fugaku et regarda dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Cette fois, la recherche fut concluante. Un porte document rempli de photos, d'évaluations bancaires et autres. Il y avait là toute l'expertise de la Pein corporation. Fugaku n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Naruto étala le contenu de la pochette sur le lit et sortit son téléphone portable pour prendre des photos. Il passa au peigne fin chacune des précieuses informations qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire de copies.

Il n'avait pas totalement fini lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Il vérifia immédiatement l'heure. Il n'était que 19h05.

« Sasuke ? » entendit-il.

Zut, il n'avait plus le temps ! Il se dépêcha de ranger le dossier à sa place et d'éteindre l'ordinateur portable. Il récupéra sa clé et descendit en bas.

« Sas…Naruto ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Fugaku Uchiha, surpris de le voir chez lui.

Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

« Sasuke m'a invité chez vous. Désolé, on n'a pas pensé à vous prévenir. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, merci pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs » dit-il en accrochant sa veste au porte manteau. « Où est Sasuke ? »

« Il dort en haut. »

« Hn. Pourrais-tu le réveiller ? On a à parler. »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas » répondit le blond.

Fugaku haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour la lettre de menace que vous avez reçu. »

Fugaku fronça les sourcils.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? »

« Une de mes connaissances est dans la police. Vous connaissez surement l'inspecteur Umino. C'était un ami de mes parents, il m'a aidé à m'installer quand je suis arrivé ici » expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux du père de Sasuke se plissèrent.

« Il ne t'aurais pas parlé de cette affaire » répliqua-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

« En effet, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour deviner. Vous savez, il est devient très sérieux quand il a une affaire importante sur les bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais ça m'a rendu curieux du coup j'ai fait ma petite enquête de mon côté et j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui se passait.»

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de Fugaku.

« On dirait que tu n'es plus aussi naïf qu'à l'époque où tu embarquais mon fils dans des jeux ridicules. »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se contenta de sourire.

« Donc, je ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à Sasuke. Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Si vous lui en parlez, il se fera du souci et n'agira plus de façon naturelle ce qui pourrait être dangereux puisque c'est pratiquement sûr qu'il sera la cible de ceux qui vous ont envoyé cette lettre. S'ils se doutent que quelque chose se trament ils agiront plus vite. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il vaut mieux le préserver de tout cela pour l'instant.»

«Hn. Je suppose que tu as raison» finit par admettre Fugaku après un petit temps de réflexion.

« Merci de me faire confiance. Bien, sur ce, je vais rentrer. Passer une bonne soirée Monsieur Uchiha » dit-il avant d'aller remettre ses chaussures.

« Tu n'attends pas que Sasuke se réveille ? »

« Pas la peine. Je suis surtout venu parce que je voulais vous parler de ça » avoua-t-il en décrochant son manteau.

Fugaku le regarda se rhabiller, pensivement.

« Bon bah, à une prochaine fois j'espère… »

« Naruto » l'appela-t-il avant qu'il ne quitte la maison « qui es-tu réellement ? »

Le ton sérieux avec lequel il venait de parler fit sourire l'Uzumaki.

« Une personne qui tient énormément à votre fils » répondit-il avant de quitter la maison des Uchiha.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**** Fin du chapitre 2. Vos avis ? :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D**

**Voici le troisième chapitre. D'abord, il faut que je vous informe que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine. Donc, pour la publication du prochain chapitre, soit je le posterai mardi ou mercredi matin avant de partir, si j'ai le temps (ce qui n'est pas sûr :$) ou sinon il faudra attendre mon retour, soit une semaine de plus :$.**

**Merci à Ketsuchi, Guest, Jene, Kim, Sylnodel pour leurs reviews et à toutes celles (ou ceux) qui suivent cette histoire ^^.**

_**Kim : Merci beaucoup du compliment ! :D j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ).**_

_**Jene : Merci, merci ^^. Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait intéressée ^^. Au sujet de Naruto et de ses véritables intentions, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre et surtout dans le prochain D.**_

_**Guest : Haha et oui, Naruto n'est pas aussi naïf qu'il en a l'air D. Tu devrais avoir quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le prochain :3.**_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

« Regarde-moi ça, Sakura.»

La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son partenaire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il avait fait du bon travail. Avec ce qui était affiché sur cet écran, plus les photos qu'il avait ramené et ce qu'elle avait trouvé de son côté, les informations se précisaient. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'ils prennent le risque de passer tout de suite à l'assaut mais leur dossier sur l'Akatsuki gagnait de plus en plus de pages.

« Avec ça, on va bientôt pouvoir tous les mettre sous les verrous. C'est du bon travail, Naruto » reconnu-t-elle.

L'AMBU lui adressa un joli sourire.

« Bon, maintenant il faut… »

Le vibrements de son bipper l'interrompit.

« On dirait qu'on a une mission » annonça-t-elle. « Je te laisse, je vais me préparer. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Kyubi. »

Naruto lâcha un soupir.

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de code, Sakura » bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Pourtant va falloir t'y habituer, je ne vais pas t'appeler Naruto en pleine mission. Bonjour la discrétion ! »

« Ouais mais quand on est seul, je préfère Naruto » insista-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut à elle de soupirer.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rejette ce nom comme ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé à être Kyubi mais…»

« C'est bon, laisse tomber Sakura » l'interrompit-il. « Faut qu'on se dépêche sinon l'autre va encore hurler. »

Elle allait insister mais le regard qu'il lui adressa l'arrêta.

« Je suppose » capitula-t-elle tristement avant de quitter la pièce.

Naruto lâcha un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il éteignit et referma son ordinateur portable. Posé à quelques centimètres d'écart sur son bureau, un cadre photo attira son attention. Il le contempla silencieusement, s'abreuvant des visages doux des deux personnes qui posaient devant une petite maison de campagne, avant de se redresser, le regard décidé.

Après tout, il y avait des choses que lui seul devait faire.

* * *

« Aieuh ! » gémit Naruto quand une claque atterrit sur l'arrière de son crâne « t'en a pas marre de me frapper tout le temps comme ça ! » grogna-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

Il fusilla Sasuke du regard qui lui rendit son regard noir.

« T'avais qu'à me dire au revoir au lieu de te barrer comme un traitre hier » lui reprocha son ami en s'installant à ses côtés.

Autour d'eux, l'amphithéâtre se remplissait doucement.

« Bah ! Tu dormais si profondément, la bave aux lèvres, que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. »

« Déjà, je ne bave pas, idiot » réfuta Sasuke en sortant ses affaires.

« Oh que si ! Comme un saint-bernard ! Ça dégoulinait de partout, c'était tellement gore !» répliqua Naruto en grimaçant.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard entendu auquel il répondu par un large sourire moqueur. Les yeux du brun se levèrent pour la millième fois au moins depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Parfois je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour te supporter.»

« Ah ça, c'est le miracle de l'amour, mon cher. »

«Mais qu'il est con » soupira le brun.

Les portes de l'amphi s'ouvrirent enfin sur leur professeur et le cours put commencer. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques minutes, Sasuke tendit sa clé USB à Naruto le faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

« Les cours de la dernière fois », expliqua Sasuke en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargie sur dix mètres de long.

« Merci mon petit Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Hn »

Ils sortirent de l'Université plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. L'un de leur professeur étant absent, ils étaient libre deux heures en avance.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke à Naruto alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'arrêt de bus.

Le blond lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? » fit le brun.

« C'est la première fois que tu proposes qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble» expliqua un Naruto visiblement très étonné.

« En même temps ça fait plus d'un mois que tu me tire par-ci par-là après les cours donc je suppose qu'aujourd'hui n'échappera à la règle. Mais, je l'ai peut-être mal formulé. Dans quoi vas-tu encore m'embarquer cet aprèm ? Je voulais dire.»

« Je préférais la première version » grogna le blond. « Puis, non, monsieur. Je n'ai pas de projet pour vous aujourd'hui, vous êtes libre de faire ce qui vous chante ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu cet aprèm» réexpliqua Naruto. « Donc, fait comme tu veux. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ho, ho ! T'es curieux de savoir, hein ? C'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre que ton petit Naruto n'ait pas de temps à te consacrer ! Tu dois te sentir seul et déboussolé, pauvre petit chou ! »

« Ok, laisse tomber. Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir » répliqua le brun en tournant les talons.

« Aller ! Fait pas la tête, je déconnais ! »

Sasuke se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire sincère qui eut le don de faire chuter sa mâchoire.

« Passe une bonne aprèm' » lui dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller, le laissant bouche bée et le cœur battant un peu trop vite.

* * *

Sasuke décida de passer par la librairie avant de rentrer. Il s'arrêta au rayon manga pour feuilleter deux ou trois nouvelles séries avant de se décider pour les deux derniers tomes de ce qu'il lisait en ce moment. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand deux bras puissants le tirèrent par derrière, l'entraînant dans l'obscurité d'une étroite ruelle.

« Qu- »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut quand un mouchoir se plaqua durement sur son nez. La seconde qui suivit, il s'effondra dans les bras de son ravisseur.

* * *

Blackjack sortait d'une entrevue avec un gang voisin quand son téléphone lui annonça qu'il avait un appel.

« Oui ? » Décrocha-t-il.

« Ça y est, nous avons capturé Sasuke Uchiha. »

L'homme masqué fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça il l'avait capturé ? Il n'avait pas encore donné d'ordre à ce qu'il sache.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix courroucée « je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Quoi ? Pourtant, votre partenaire nous a dit que l'ordre venait de vous… »

Son partenaire ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

« Est-ce qu'il vous a donné son nom ? »

« Oui… Il nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Kyubi. »

L'entente de ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible…

« Où est Sasuke Uchiha en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Nous le tenons. Il est dans l'entrepôt 24. »

« Kyubi est avec vous ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, emmenez Sasuke Uchiha dans l'entrepôt 21. Et faites ça discrètement ! Il ne doit pas savoir. »

« Qui ça ? »

« A votre avis ? Bande d'imbéciles ! Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire ! Blackjack agit toujours seul, tâcher de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois ! »

* * *

Naruto raccrocha.

Il venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Sakura. Ce n'était pas bon. Les choses étaient en marche mais ça allait beaucoup trop lentement par rapport à la rapidité des derniers évènements. Il n'avait pas eu que bonnes surprises. Il avait été forcé d'agir plus vite que prévu. Est-ce que ça allait aller comme ça ? Il en doutait. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Puis, il y avait ce type qui allait très certainement lui poser problème. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir comme ça ? Bientôt, il serait fixé car, c'était maintenant sûr, tout allait se jouer d'ici les prochaines 48h.

* * *

« Kyubi est officiellement entré dans l'affaire » annonça Croc blanc en affichant un sourire amusé.

« Kyubi ? » répéta Iruka. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas ? Hm… C'est vrai que tu n'es pas resté longtemps à l'AMBU mais c'est quand même surprenant… Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du membre pilier de l'organisation ? »

« Pilier ? »

« Hm. Kyubi existe depuis la création de l'AMBU. En fait, il s'agit d'un nom de code qui s'est passé de génération en génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le premier à avoir porté le nom de Kyubi était Hashirama Senju. Puis, ce fut autour de son fils et ainsi de suite. L'avant dernier Kyubi était Kushina Uzumaki mais elle est morte, lors d'une mission, au côté de son partenaire, Minato Namizake, qui d'ailleurs, était aussi l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ils ont eu un enfant, Naruto Uzumaki qui est donc l'actuel Kyubi. Toute une affaire de famille » expliqua-t-il en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Iruka eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Il avait connu Minato et Kushina mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait cette histoire. Il savait que le nom de code de Minato était éclair jaune mais, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Kushina faisait elle aussi partit de l'AMBU et encore moins Naruto.

« Et que viens faire Kyubi dans cet affaire ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je me le demande. D'après mes informations, il serait responsable de la capture de Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible ! » S'écria Iruka en se levant brusquement.

« Et pourtant… »

« Non, Naruto n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, il tient beaucoup trop à Sasuke ! C'est sans aucun doute un coup monté! Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Sasuke, je vais appeler le commissariat et… »

« Tu es vraiment naïf, Iruka » soupira Kakashi en se levant à son tour.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils sous le regard de son ancien partenaire.

« Les amis d'aujourd'hui peuvent facilement devenir les ennemis de demain. Tu es loin de tout savoir sur Kyubi et l'AMBU, Iruka. Si tu avais su je pense que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de t'enrôler dans une telle organisation» lui confia-t-il sur un ton grave.

Le regard complètement perdu que lui adressa Iruka le fit sourire gentiment. Sa main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Je me charge de ramené Sasuke. Je te laisse te préparer, quand j'aurais besoin de l'intervention de la police, il faudra que tu sois prêt à agir rapidement. »

« Et pour Naruto ? » s'inquiéta Iruka.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je me charge personnellement de Kyubi. »

* * *

**Note auteure : Et voilà, vous êtes déjà à la fin du chapitre xD. Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais c'est parce qu'il est une sorte de « prélude » aux prochains évènements ;).**

**Bonne journée ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre. (Enfin !) Désolée pour cette longue attente, finalement je suis partie plutôt que prévu du coup j'ai été un peu prise de court. Je suis revenue aujourd'hui, je suis super fatiguée mais je poste quand même :'D. En plus, ça tombe pile sur l'anniv' de mon petit Sasuke, donc j'en profite pour lui dédier ce chapitre (même si ce n'est pas tout rose pour lui dans ce chapitre haha xD) Bref, trêve de bavardages ! Merci Sylnodel, Ketsuchi, Guest et NaneAnn pour leurs reviews et bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

« Il y a un traître parmi nous » déclara Pain.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'embêter » lui fit remarquer Konan.

« Ce petit rat va bientôt tomber de toute façon. »

« Tu parles de Kyubi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était mêlé à cette affaire. Apparemment, il aurait réussi à doubler Blackjack. »

« Kyubi n'est qu'un nom de code, Konan. Le véritable traître n'est pas celui que tu crois. »

* * *

Blackjack se gara devant l'entrepôt 21. Il retrouva, devant les portes en fer, l'un des sous-fifres qu'il avait eu au téléphone.

« Il est à l'intérieur » lui dit ce dernier en l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Assis au sol contre un tas de tiges en métal, Sasuke était attaché solidement les yeux et la bouche bandés.

« Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal, j'espère ? Il va nous servir pour l'échange de Nagato. »

« Non, avec le chloroforme ça n'a pas été dur de le ligoter. »

« J'espère que vous avez été discret cette fois. »

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de lui maintenant ? »

« Rien, je vais l'emmener à Pain, c'est lui qui décidera de la suite des choses » conclu Blackjack en forçant Sasuke à se lever.

Il l'empoigna fermement par le bras et le fit entrer dans sa voiture avant de reprendre la route.

* * *

« Mon fils a été kidnappé ! » hurla Fugaku.

« Calmez-vous monsieur Uchiha… »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que vous m'apprenez que mon fils est entre les mains de ravisseurs ! »

« Nous avons la situation en main, monsieur Uchiha » assura Iruka « un de nos agents est déjà sur sa trace. »

« Eh bien il a intérêt à me ramener rapidement mon fils ou vous aurez de sérieux problèmes avec moi, inspecteur Umino ! S'il devait arriver quoique soit à Sasuke, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas !» tonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de raccrocher brusquement son téléphone.

Comment avaient-ils pu laisser son fils se faire kidnapper ? On lui avait assuré qu'un $agent s'occupait de la protection de Sasuke et maintenant il apprenait qu'il s'était fait enlever? Quelle bande d'incapables !

Il saisit à nouveau son téléphone et parti à la recherche du numéro de Naruto. Lui, il ne quittait jamais son fils normalement. Alors, comment cela était-il arrivé ? Naruto avait-il été témoin de quelque chose ? Il n'avait posé aucune question à l'inspecteur Umino en qui il n'avait plus du tout confiance. Mais, peut-être que Naruto, lui, savait quelque chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à le joindre !

* * *

Blackjack se gara dans une petite ruelle. Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour en faire sortir Sasuke. Il commença par libérer son visage, jetant à terre les tissus blancs qui avaient servi à bander sa bouche et ses yeux avant de sortir, de la poche interne de sa veste, un couteau suisse à la lame tranchante. Il ignora le regard paniqué que lui adressa l'Uchiha et commença à s'attaquer au cordage.

« Suis-moi » lui dit-il ensuite faisant froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

Et s'il fuyait maintenant ?

« Une minute, personne va nulle part » intervint une voix masculine.

Sortant de l'ombre, Croc blanc s'avança lentement vers eux, une arme à feu en main.

Derrière son masque, le visage de Blackjack se peignit de surprise.

« Viens par-là Sasuke. Toi ne bouge pas ou je tire » dicta Croc blanc en pointant Blackjack de son arme.

Sasuke se dépêcha d'obéir sous le regard haineux de Blackjack. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. La moitié de son visage était cachée derrière un masque blanc qui ne laissait voir que la courbe de son nez et son regard bicolore. L'un de ses yeux était d'un noir profond alors que l'autre, barré d'une balafre qui descendait jusqu'à sa pommette, était d'un rouge sang.

« J'aurais dû deviner que c'était toi. Ton départ de l'AMBU n'était enfin de compte qu'un leurre » lâcha amèrement Blackjack.

Un petit sourire effronté étira les lèvres de Croc blanc.

« Et si tu enlevais ce masque, Blackjack ? J'ai bien envie de voir qui se cache derrière. »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas » gronda l'homme masqué.

« Enlève-le ou je le fais sauter » menaça froidement Kakashi.

Le regard sombre de Blackjack le fusilla une dernière fois puis sa main se porta sur son masque qu'il retira de mauvaise grâce.

Sasuke se pétrifia et le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

« Enfin, tu me montre ton visage Kyubi ou devrais-je dire, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

« Je pensais que Sakura et le patron étaient les seuls à le savoir mais, on dirait que je t'ai sous-estimé, toi aussi tu savais que j'étais Kyubi. » grinça-t-il. « Lorsque tu as usurpé mon nom de code pour kidnapper Sasuke j'ai finalement compris dans quel clan tu étais mais c'était déjà trop tard. »

« En effet. »

« C'était donc toi le traitre, Croc blanc. L'espion de l'Akatsuki. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. »

« Va bien falloir pourtant. N'empêche, c'est dommage pour toi Naruto. Ton plan était très bien ficelé. Créer le personnage de Blackjack et intégrer l'Akatsuki pour la surveiller de l'intérieur, on peut dire que tu as bien réussi ton coup. En toute sincérité, je pense que tu aurais pu faire couler notre organisation si tu n'étais pas mêler à l'affaire Uchiha. En voyant la façon dont tu tournais au tour de Sasuke je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Blackjack et Naruto Uzumaki était la même personne et comme je savais déjà pour le secret de ta famille, j'ai pensé qu'utiliser le nom de Kyubi te ferais réagir et ça n'a pas loupé. »

Il attrapa Sasuke par le cou et posa son flingue sur sa tempe.

« A trop vouloir protéger les personnes qui nous sont chers on finit par tout perdre, Naruto. C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris mais, apparemment, tu es aussi naïf qu'Iruka. »

Naruto serra les poings mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bien, allons-y, Pain doit nous attendre. Remonte dans la voiture, Naruto, c'est toi qui conduis. Je suis sûr que Pain sera ravi de connaitre ta véritable identité » ajouta-t-il sur un ton amusé.

La voiture se remit à rouler, slalomant aisément dans une circulation fluide. Les vitres étaient teintées donc personne ne les voyait. L'arme de ce dit Croc blanc était toujours appuyée contre sa tempe. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ajouter à cela qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait. Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'était-il fait kidnappé ? Par qui exactement? Est-ce que son kidnappeur était l'un des nombreux ennemis de Sharingan ? Où était son père en ce moment ? Qui était ce Croc blanc ? Qui était Pain ? Et surtout, pourquoi Naruto était-il mêlé à ça ? Pourquoi était-il devenu Blackjack ? Qui était Kyubi et l'AMBU ? Malheureusement, il était trop tôt pour avoir des réponses, ou peut-être n'aurait-il jamais de réponses. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus désastreuse.

Une partie de lui se serait bien mit à pleurer, là, maintenant. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur et ne s'était sentit aussi trahi. Il essayait de comprendre. Comment Naruto avait-il pu lui mentir à ce point ? Son Naruto. Il s'était bien joué de lui ! Et dire qu'il avait accepté de lui refaire confiance. Mais quel imbécile ! Il avait toujours cru que Naruto était naïf mais, en fin de compte, c'était lui le plus crédule des deux !

Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment où il allait vraiment finir par craquer. Que Naruto parte au diable. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant sa tête dans le dossier de son siège. Il ne voulait même plus le voir. Il devait penser qu'à une chose, trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et de prévenir la police. Mais avait-il seulement une chance de s'en sortir ?

Soudainement, Croc blanc demanda à Naruto de se garer. Il les obligea à descendre et les guida vers l'ancien QG de Pein Corporation.

« C'était donc ça » pensa Sasuke.

Il y a deux mois, le bâtiment avait été racheté par une petite société étrangère spécialisée dans la vente à domicile. Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle. Ça venait petit à petit mais Sasuke commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait ici.

Croc blanc les fit entrer par le passage arrière. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5ème étage avant d'entrer dans une ancienne salle de réunion. Huit hommes les attendaient, tous d'une carrure assez imposantes et vêtus de noirs de la tête aux pieds. Seuls deux personnes se distinguaient du groupe. La première était un homme roux, au regard étrangement doré, dont le visage était recouvert de piercings. Il était installé à la place du conférencier, derrière un large bureau et devant l'écran d'un rétroprojecteur. Juste à côté de lui, se tenait la seule femme de la pièce.

« Les voilà Pain. Le jeune Uchiha et notre petit rat » annonça Croc blanc en poussant Naruto vers l'avant.

« Qui est ce gosse ? » demanda Konan en dévisageant le jeune homme blond qui lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Blackjack » répondit Pain. « Etonnant, tout de même, je ne pensais pas que le célèbre Kyubi était aussi jeune. »

« J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme » ajouta Konan.

« Naruto est le fils de Kushina Uzumaki, l'ancienne Kyubi » expliqua Kakashi. « Certes, il est jeune, mais il n'est pas à sous-estimé. Il a été entrainé très tôt. »

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas pris la peine de l'attacher » fit remarquer Konan.

« Pas besoin, tant que nous tiendrons l'Uchiha, il restera inoffensif » expliqua Croc blanc en tapotant la tête de Sasuke du bout de son arme.

« Je vois. On ferait donc mieux de le tuer avant de se charger de l'Uchiha » proposa Konan.

« Non, ce serait du gâchis de l'éliminer alors qu'il a certainement beaucoup de choses à nous dire » intervint Pain.

« C'est un espion de l'AMBU, il ne parlera surement pas. »

« S'il était seul, oui. Mais là, nous avons un moyen de pression sur lui » assura Pain en posant un regard froid sur Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura courrait en direction du parking où elle avait laissé sa voiture.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Naruto. Pourquoi ce silence ? C'était-il fait prendre par l'ennemi ?

Elle s'installa dans sa voiture et activa, sur un petit appareil tactile, l'option de localisation. Un petit point rouge apparu au centre de l'écran. C'était Naruto. Cela faisait plusieurs bonnes minutes que le point ne bougeait plus. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans l'ancien QG de la Pein corporation qui avait été racheté récemment. Sakura n'était qu'à moitié étonnée. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que les complices de Nagato retourneraient dans leur ancien bâtiment après ce qui était arrivé à leur chef. D'ailleurs, personne n'aurait pu deviner que Nagato avait des complices à l'étranger. Enfin, c'était surement ainsi dans la tête de la police japonaise mais pas dans celle des membres de l'AMBU. Contrairement aux forces de l'ordre du visible, l'AMBU en savait long sur l'Akatsuki a commencé par son lien avec la Pein corporation.

Pour tout dire, cette organisation criminelle était au centre des préoccupations de leur groupe. Ça faisait des années que leurs agents les traquaient, les frôlant par moment mais sans jamais pouvoir les saisir. A trop en faire, certains y avaient laissé la vie. C'était le cas des parents de Naruto. Un douloureux souvenir pour tous ceux qui les avaient connus mais leur mort n'avait pas été inutile. Grace à eux, ils avaient obtenu de précieuses informations sur l'Akatsuki notamment sur Pain, le bras droit du chef de ces criminelles.

Après leur mort, Naruto avait décidé de prendre la suite de l'affaire. Sakura avait fait sa connaissance alors que leur formation touchait à sa fin. A 16 ans, ils avaient eu leur première vrai mission ensemble. Quelques temps plus tard, ils mettaient en place un plan d'infiltration de l'Akatsuki. Trois années de recherche s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne tombent sur une réelle piste. Elle les avait conduit jusqu'à Ta no Kuni et, enfin, ils étaient passés à l'action.

Le plan d'aujourd'hui était simple mais particulièrement risqué. Naruto devait les guider jusqu'à Pain, leur principal objectif pour le moment. Pour cela, il portait sur lui un mouchard. Il ne manquait plus qu'il envoie le signal de départ à Sakura et leurs agents passeraient à l'action. Mais voilà, ce signal ne venait pas.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ? Sakura ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste mais trente minutes de silence, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il pouvait arriver énormément de chose en un si long laps de temps. Et si Naruto avait été découvert ? Peut-être même était-il déjà mort. Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas mais, en tant qu'AMBU, elle devait prendre en compte toutes les possibilités. S'il était mort…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant ses larmes inquiètes.

Mon dieu, que devait-elle faire ? Continuer d'attendre un signe de Naruto ou lancer l'offensive maintenant ?

Elle ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête contre son siège.

Trente minutes… trente minutes, c'était beaucoup trop… Si Naruto n'était pas encore mort peut-être était-il en grand danger. S'il était dans une situation périlleuse, elle devait agir dès maintenant. Mais, ce serait une opération à l'aveuglette et elle ne devait pas négliger les risques d'un hypothétique piège de l'ennemi. Si elle agissait sans réfléchir, cela pourrait les conduire à leur perte. Etait-elle prête à prendre le risque ? Pour sauver Naruto, oui.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, décidée.

Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa de l'heure. 19h45. Bien. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

_Elle était tombée dans leur piège mais il n'y avait pas de surprise, elle avait agi volontairement. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas mais si elle ne voulait pas réduire à néant des années de travail, c'était la seule solution. Le sacrifice. Mais, il ne serait pas inutile. Tout allait être une question de rapidité et elle était maitresse dans cet art. Doubler ces adversaires était comme une seconde nature chez elle. Elle était entrée dans le piège dans le seul but de se rapprocher le plus possible de cet homme afin de récolter le maximum d'informations à son sujet et sur ces agissements. Qui était-il réellement ? Toutes les réponses à leurs questions avaient été mises sur cette clé USB en format codé. Il ne restait plus qu'à transférer tout ça sur son ordinateur portable et à l'envoyer au QG de l'AMBU puis à détruire toutes traces de son passage._

_Elle avait à peine terminé sa mission que la porte de la pièce où elle s'était enfermée vola en éclat. Elle ne sursauta même pas. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par arriver. _

_Rapidement, elle écrasa la clé USB sous son pied avant de lancer de toutes ses forces l'ordinateur portable contre un mur. _

_« Kushina ! »_

_Elle se tourna brusquement. _

_Finalement, elle avait encore de quoi être surprise._

_« Minato, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Tu es complètement folle Kushina. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici seule ! »_

_« Minato tu… »_

_« On n'a pas le temps ! » déclara-t-il en la tirant par le poignet « Ils arrivent, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que… »_

_Un coup de feu l'interrompit. Des bruits de pas approchaient. Minato et Kushina accélèrent leur course mais ils se savaient déjà repérés. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent rattraper._

_« Kushina, continue sans moi. Je vais essayer de les retenir. Toi, descends jusqu'au deuxième étage après trouve une fenêtre et saute. Côté sud, il y a une forêt, ils auront beaucoup plus de mal à te repérer si tu passes par-là. »_

_« Non. Je refuse. »_

_« Kushina, arrête-moi ça. On n'a pas le temps de se disputer. N'oublie pas Naruto. Il va avoir besoin de sa mère » assura-t-il en souriant._

_Et Kushina ne put plus retenir ses larmes._

_« Il va aussi avoir besoin de son père » riposta-t-elle d'une voix vacillante._

_« Vas-y » lui demanda-t-il en sortant son arme de son étui._

_« Oui, mais pas seule » déclara-t-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet._

_« Kushina qu'est-ce que tu…»_

_« Cours au lieu de parler ! »_

_Derrière eux, les balles continuaient de pleuvoir. Quand une s'encastra dans le mur au moment où ils bifurquèrent, Kushina se décida à sortir sa propre arme. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas par la fuite. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, lâchant Minato qui la vit à peine foncer sur l'ennemi. Kyubi était lâché. Elle esquiva les balles, avec une dextérité qu'un entrainement intensive avait développée, et tira touchant ses ennemis avec précision. Malheureusement, elle était complètement à découvert et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle tomba à genoux lorsqu'une balle la toucha à la cuisse. _

_« Kushina ! »_

_Il eut à peine le temps de se précipiter sur elle, couvrant son corps du sien dans l'espoir vain de la protéger. Il se fit tirer dessus jusqu'à sa dernière étincelle de vie. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'il fut bien mort, l'un des hommes s'approcha pour pousser son cadavre du bout du pied. Baignant dans le sang de son mari, Kushina ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient le plafond sans réellement le voir. Il y avait comme un voile sur ses pupilles. Au fond, elle était déjà morte._

_Quand l'homme pointa son arme sur son front, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Une dernière image s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se vit dans les bras de Minato, tenant fièrement Naruto dans ses bras. Leur premier enfant. Le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages, constata-t-elle en souriant. Ils étaient beaux. Surement auraient-ils été heureux tous les trois. Oui, sans aucun doute._

_« Pardonne-moi… Naruto »_

_Le bruit sec de l'arme retentit puis, plus rien._

_Ce jour-là, l'AMBU perdu deux de ses meilleurs agents mais la nouvelle arriva froidement au sein de l'organisation. C'était un bouleversement mais chaque membre de l'AMBU était préparé à la mort. T'en qu'il resterait de bons éléments, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il y avait Croc Blanc dont l'éclair jaune avait été le mentor et Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant de Kushina, autrement dit le futur Kyubi, qui finirait sa formation dans quelques ans. Avec ça, d'autres jeunes arriveraient aussi à la fin de leur formation. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de l'AMBU. Pour l'instant, leur seul objectif était de décrypter le dossier que Kushina leur avait envoyé afin d'obtenir les informations qu'elle avait amassé sur l'Akatsuki._

_Celui qui réussit cette difficile tâche fut Croc blanc. Rien d'étonnant à cela, maintenant que Kushina et Minato n'étaient plus, il était le meilleur élément de l'AMBU. Avec un QI de 200 points, on s'attendait bien à un tel résultat de sa part. Qui plus était, il était le plus proche du couple Uzumaki-Namizake donc le plus apte à déchiffrer un code de l'ancienne Kyubi. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment elle fonctionnait. _

_Croc Blanc était rapidement devenu célèbre au sein de l'AMBU. C'est à lui que l'on confia la suite de l'affaire de Kushina et Minato sur Pain et c'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre de cet étrange personnage._

_Pain devait avoir son âge ou était-il à peine plus jeune ? Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que Kakashi s'était imaginé. Si on oubliait les nombreux piercings qui durcissaient son figure, on pouvait dire qu'il avait un visage juvénile. Le genre de visage qu'on ne donnerait pas au bras droit d'une organisation criminelle. _

_«C'est donc toi, Croc Blanc » dit-il d'une voix calme tout en rapprochant lentement de sa proie._

_Kakashi se savait fait comme un rat. Il avait tenté d'infiltrer leur base et voilà où il en était. Il était coincé dans une pièce dont la seule issue de secours se trouvait derrière son adversaire. Il n'avait aucune chance. _

_Il s'insulta intérieurement d'idiot pour avoir foncé tête baissée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant. Il aurait dû s'en douter que tout était beaucoup trop facile pour qu'il n'y ait pas de piège. Mais, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde parce que ses adversaires étaient les meurtriers de Kushina et Minato. Il avait été très bête. C'est justement parce que ces gens avaient été capables de venir à bout de Kushina et Minato qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent. Mais, impossible de calmer la rage qui faisait trembler tout son corps et bouillir son sang. Là encore, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : tirer sur cet homme à cause de qui il avait perdu deux êtres chers. Si seulement il pouvait encore se servir de sa main droite, il l'aurait fait, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais, il s'était fait tirer dessus à grand nombre de reprises au point qu'il pouvait à peine trembler sans souffrir le martyr._

_« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Croc Blanc. Tu m'intéresse » lui avoua-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur._

_Kakashi lui adressa un regard haineux qui le fit sourire._

_« Ressentirais-tu de la rancœur à mon égard ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à cause des deux AMBU que vous avez récemment perdu. J'ai vu juste ? Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ? Très bien.»_

_Il se redressa et récupéra une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa._

_« Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'ils sont morts. En t'en que membres de l'AMBU ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour nous éliminer et lorsqu'ils sont réellement devenus menaçant, nous avons fait de même. Au fond nous somme quittes. Nous aussi, nous avons perdu durant cette bataille. Beaucoup plus que vous d'ailleurs. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous haïr. C'est vous qui nous avez déclaré la guerre, pas nous. »_

_« Tss. Me faites pas rire. Vous êtes des criminels ! » Cracha amèrement Croc Blanc._

_« Oui. Nous avons du sang sur les mains mais vous aussi. Au fond, que sais-tu réellement de l'Akatsuki ? Que sais-tu réellement de l'AMBU ? »_

_Kakashi le dévisagea, sourcils froncés._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que vous n'êtes pas de pires criminels que nous ? » continua Pain. _

_Kakashi baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de l'Akatsuki et qu'il y avait énormément de zone d'ombre au sein de l'AMBU. Oui, eux aussi tuaient. Leurs mains étaient tachées de sang au nom de la Justice. Une Justice qui justifiait la mort de leurs amis. Oui, mis à part lui, quasiment personne n'avait été touché par la mort de Minato et Kushina. C'était regrettable mais, c'était normal. Au fond, ils n'étaient que des pions. Ils ne faisaient que bouger sans savoir. Bouger au nom d'une Justice que Kakashi n'était plus sûr de comprendre. Il était complètement perdu._

_« Kakashi » l'appela Pain le sortant de ses pensées. « Je vais te laisser partir pour que tu puisses vérifier par toi-même. Cherche et trouve ce qu'est réellement l'Akatsuki et l'AMBU, je sais que tu en es capable. Et quand tu auras trouvé, de toi-même, tu reviendras vers moi. »_

_Il se leva de sa chaise et avança vers la porte._

_« Ah, une dernière chose, Kakashi. A trop vouloir protéger les personnes qui nous sont chers on finit par tout perdre, n'oublie jamais ça » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce._

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : Alors, j'espère que mon chapitre était suffisamment…compréhensible. J'ai un peu peur à cause du retournement de situation. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être le plus clair possible mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. J'y répondrais de mon mieux sans vous spoiler ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D**

**Chapitre 5 ! :3. Encore et toujours, merci pour vos reviews ^^.**

**x**

**x**

**Kim ****: **** Tu étais au Japon? :O Waah, la chance ! *-* **

**Merci, merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! ^^.**

**x**

**x**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre V**

« Inspecteur Umino, que devons-nous faire ? »

Iruka ne répondit pas. Son regard fixait le mur face à son bureau avec une intensité qui résumait la gravité de la situation. Cela faisait plusieurs bonnes minutes qu'il était là, les doigts croisées juste devant son nez, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Précisément, depuis l'appelle de monsieur Uchiha. Les policiers de sa brigade osaient à peine lui parler de peur de le déranger dans ses réflexions. L'heure était grave pour eux tous mais particulièrement pour Iruka qui portait sur ses épaules la responsabilité de cette affaire. Si Sasuke Uchiha ne revenait pas, on ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Notamment depuis qu'une rumeur, comme quoi il aurait mêlé à cette affaire un ancien agent secret, circulait. Toute enquête policière devait être menée dans le plus grand des secrets, révéler une partie de leurs agissements à une personne extérieure à la police était très grave. D'autant plus grave si cette filtration d'informations causait la perte de la personne à protéger.

Iruka avait une confiance aveugle en Kakashi mais, actuellement, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Sasuke avait été kidnappé par Kyubi, Kakashi avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait et Iruka lui faisant entièrement confiance pour cela mais le temps passait et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son ancien partenaire. A côté de cela, il y avait Fugaku qui faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il déploie toutes les forces de la police. Si ça ne tenait qu'à monsieur Uchiha, il aurait même fait appel à l'armée pour être sûr que les kidnappeurs de son fils ne s'en sorte pas.

Soudainement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Inspecteur, nous venons de recevoir un appel des ravisseurs ! » s'écria le policier.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

« Nous allons bientôt procédé à l'échange » déclara Pain.

« Ok, ok. Y a une question que je me pose…» commença Kakashi, qui assit sur une chaise, en équilibre sur deux pieds, les jambes croisés sur la table, jouait machinalement avec son arme.

Au fond de la pièce, Sasuke s'était fait ligoter et bander les yeux. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir dans cet état mais, par mesure de précaution, un homme s'était installé à quelques centimètres de lui. Savait-on jamais. Pain prenait toujours toutes les précautions possibles. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait fait attacher et enfermer Kyubi dans une autre pièce entièrement isolée et dont la seule issue était gardée par cinq gardes.

« Pourquoi cet échange ? Ce ne serait pas mieux de laisser Nagato croupir en prison et d'utiliser Sasuke pour faire plier Kyubi? » Demanda Kakashi.

« Non, j'ai encore besoin de Nagato. Il y a quelques informations qu'il ne m'a toujours pas délivré. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Kyubi, je compte bien utiliser Sasuke pour le faire plier »

« Ah bon ? Comment ? »

« Avec ça » répondit Pain en sortant une petite fiole de la poche de sa veste.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un poison créé par Nagato. »

« Nagato sait faire ça ? » s'étonna l'argenté.

« Oui. La vente de stupéfiant n'était qu'une couverture. Nagato cherchait surtout un moyen de tester ses inventions. Il a créé pas mal de drogues et de poisons dont celui-ci. L'Alpha. C'est un poison qui s'attaque aux cellules du cerveau, plus précisément à celle de la mémoire. Grâce à ça, Sasuke devrait oublier ce qu'il a vu et entendu ces dernières heures. »

« Eh ben ! Impressionnant. »

« En effet. Tiens, prend-le, je te charge de lui faire boire ça. Seulement trois goûtes, une de plus pourrait nous être fatale. Après confie-le aux autres pour l'échange. »

« J'irai avec eux ? »

« Oui mais ne te mêle pas à leur groupe. Je veux que tu te contentes de les surveiller de loin, la police ne doit surtout pas te voir. »

« Entendu. »

« Bien. De mon côté, je vais me charger de Kyubi. »

Kakashi acquiesça et le regarda partir.

« Bon à nous deux Uchiha » lança-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et déboucha le flacon.

« Trois goûtes, hein. Et pas une de plus. Ça doit être vachement puissant ce truc… Bon et bien, allons-y. Maintenez sa bouche ouverte » ordonna-t-il au garde avant de glisser trois goûtes du liquide transparent dans la gorge de Sasuke.

* * *

« Attend-moi dehors » ordonna Pain à Konan avant de s'enfermer seul avec Kyubi.

Konan avait été obligé d'obéir mais cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas être séparé de Pain, le laisser seul avec ce gosse l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Mais, si Pain avait décidé cela, c'est qu'il ne risquait rien. Néanmoins, elle préférait rester vigilante. Au moindre doute, elle interviendrait. Il s'agissait tout de même de Kyubi.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Pain venait de s'asseoir en face de Naruto.

« Tu ressembles énormément à tes parents, tu sais » commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire amer.

« Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne sais pas quel baratin tu as déballé à Croc blanc pour qu'il accepte de se joindre à vous mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de particulier à Croc Blanc. Je l'ai seulement amené à chercher les réponses à ses questions. »

« Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

« Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais c'est la vérité. Qu'importe, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler de Croc blanc mais de ton ami. »

Naruto fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je te jure que si vous lui avez fait du mal je vous détruirais tous un par un ! » Cracha-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Un sourire insolent se dessina sur les lèvres de Pain. Il sortit de la poche interne de sa veste un petit flacon en verre.

« Je te présente Alpha bis. C'est l'unique remède d'un poison nommé Alpha. Ce poison a la capacité de détruire les cellules du cerveau en commençant par celles de la mémoire. C'est un poison qui opère lentement. Les premiers troubles sont : perte partielle de la mémoire, maux de tête, fatigue, somnolence, vertige. Puis, vomissement au bout de quelques heures, troubles de la parole, évanouissement, possibilité d'AVC et finalement, mort cérébrale. Sur dix test fait sur dix personnes en parfaite santé, d'âge et taille moyens, neuf sont mortes au bout de 24 heures. La seule à avoir survécu est celle à qui on avait administré l'antidote. »

Naruto le regarda, horrifié.

« Vu l'expression de ton visage, tu as deviné. Croc blanc a fait boire ce poison à ton ami. Naruto, tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose en échange de l'antidote. Je veux que tu détruises l'AMBU pour moi. Tu n'as que 24 heures à partir de maintenant mais je suppose que pour Kyubi, c'est amplement suffisant. Tu auras carte blanche et tous mes hommes à ta disposition. Alors, que décides-tu ? »

« Tu mens… » souffla le blond.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Mais si tu ne me crois pas, il te suffit d'attendre la manifestation des premiers troubles et tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Mais, attendre pourrait être fatal pour ton ami.»

Aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de Naruto. Son regard se posa fixement sur l'antidote avant de se perdre sur le sol.

« Je sais que tu es bouleversé mais n'oublie pas que le temps t'es compté. A moins que tu décides de sacrifier ton ami pour l'AMBU »

Naruto releva un regard terriblement bouleversé sur sa personne. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Konan.

« Pain il faut évacuer » s'exclama-t-elle « l'AMBU nous attaque ! »

Pain se releva vivement, sourcils froncés. Il adressa un regard étonné à Naruto. Avait-il eu le temps d'appeler des renforts ?

« Très bien allons-y. Dommage pour ton ami, Naruto, mais je vais devoir mettre fin à notre discussion. »

Il rangea Alpha bis et suivit Konan en dehors de la pièce.

A peine venait-il de s'enfuir que des coups de feu retentir dans le couloir. Sakura déboula dans la pièce, un fusil d'assaut à la main.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour le détacher, sortant un poignard de sa veste.

Le blond se redressa aussitôt ses liens coupé.

« T'as une arme pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-il illico.

Sakura détacha un pistolet de sa ceinture et le lui tendit.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Me rendre au lieu d'échange. Je dois récupérer Nagato avant Pain. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je t'expliquerai en route. »

Alors qu'ils roulaient dans la voiture de Sakura, il lui raconta tout.

« Le seul lien qu'il me reste avec Pain, c'est Nagato. Pour qu'il soit allé jusqu'au kidnapping de Sasuke, c'est qu'il doit réellement avoir besoin de récupéré ce type. Si j'obtiens Nagato avant Pain j'aurais un moyen de pression sur lui » expliqua-t-il.

« Oui. Il y a de forte chance qu'il accepte de te céder l'antidote en échange de Nagato » devina son amie.

« Oui. C'est mon unique chance de sauver Sasuke »

* * *

Iruka jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 20h58. L'échange devait avoir lieu à 21 heures pile sur la place principale du quartier d'Oto. Le quartier le plus chaud de Ta no Kuni. On n'était pas habitué à voir autant de policier ici, surtout à cette heure de la journée. Normalement, les gens convenable désertaient les rues d'Oto dès le coucher du soleil. Les ravisseurs de Sasuke avaient bien choisi leur terrain.

Iruka regarda les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient à peine cinq en s'incluant dans le lot mais les kidnappeurs avaient exigé qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux. Cela valait de soi, aucun policier cacher ne devait garder les lieux où l'échange serait immédiatement interrompu et gare à ce qui arrivera à Sasuke. Iruka avait scrupuleusement suivit leurs consignes. T'en que Sasuke ne serait pas en sécurité, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

21 heures arriva en même temps qu'une petite camionnette noire. C'était eux. Ils sortirent un à un de la voiture. Ils étaient quinze au total, le triple de leur nombre. Rien d'étonnant. Et au centre, Sasuke tenu fermement par deux hommes qui devaient peser le double de son poids. L'Uchiha n'avait pas l'air bien. Son teint était particulièrement pâle et de gros cernes creusaient son regard.

_« Tiens bon, petit. On est là. »_

« Faites sortir Nagato » ordonna Iruka à ses hommes.

Nagato leur adressa un sourire hautain en sortant de la voiture. Il demanda à ce qu'on le libère des menottes qui tenaient ses poignets amaigris. A contre cœur, les policiers furent obligés d'obéir. Libérer un prisonnier dans de telles conditions, c'était dur pour des policiers mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Face à eux, Sasuke venait d'être libérer de ses liens.

« Un seul homme avance avec Nagato et sans armes» ordonna l'un des ravisseurs. « Nous ferons de même. »

Iruka décida que ce serait lui. Il accompagna Nagato jusqu'au centre de place et l'échangea avec Sasuke avant de faire demi-tour. Alors qu'ils marchaient au côté de Sasuke vers le reste de ses hommes, il lui chuchota :

« A trois, tu cours. Ok ? 1….2….3 ! »

Il fit demi-tour en courant, laissant Sasuke s'enfuir. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper un criminel !

« Attention, derrière toi ! » cria l'un des complices de Nagato.

Trop tard. Iruka le frappa de toutes ses forces, le faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« L'enfoiré ! » cracha l'un des ravisseurs en sortant son arme.

Il visa la tête d'Iruka et… Pan ! Il s'écroula. Une balle venait de traverser sa tempe avant qu'il n'est le temps d'appuyer sur la détente.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que vient de se passer ? »

Tous les regards cherchèrent le tireur. Qui était-il ? Un policier ? Non. Aucun des leurs n'était censé garder le périmètre. Iruka plissa les yeux en remarquant une ombre sur le toit d'un immeuble.

_« Kakashi… ? »_

La seconde qui suivit, l'ombre avait disparu.

Avait-il rêvé ?

« Inspecteur, allons-nous-en ! »

Iruka jeta un regard noir à Nagato qui en avait profité pour rejoindre ses complices.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il avant de faire de même.

Au moins, ils avaient réussi à récupérer Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Dès qu'il vit la voiture de police s'éloigner, il s'élança avec son arme. Il avait suivi tout l'échanger cacher derrière un muret. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du mystérieux tireur mais grâce à lui il avait gagné du temps. Il profita de l'instant où les hommes soulevaient le cadavre de leur complice pour se montrer. Il leur tira dessus, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de sortir leurs armes. Il évita consciemment les points vitaux. Ce n'était pas son genre de tuer inutilement. Ce n'était que quinze petits sous-fifres, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire un massacre.

Quand ils commencèrent à lui tirer dessus, il se contenta d'esquiver, se cachant de temps à autres derrière un arbre ou une enseigne. Sakura le couvrait à couvert mais elle n'aurait certainement pas besoin d'utiliser son fusil. Naruto se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Avec habileté, il se créa un chemin jusqu'à eux et frappa les deux derniers hommes encore debout. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Nagato.

« Qui-qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda l'homme terrifié.

« Amène-toi seulement » lâcha Naruto en pointant son arme sur son front.

A plusieurs mètres de hauteur, Croc Blanc sourit en observant la scène. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Kyubi débarquerait pour récupérer Nagato. Décidemment, ce gamin était vraiment intéressant. Il sorti son téléphone et appela Pain.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un imprévu. Kyubi a récupéré Nagato. Il est juste sous mes yeux, je le descends ? » Demanda-t-il en se mettant déjà en position de tir.

Il fut surpris de voir Naruto lever les yeux vers lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« On dirait qu'il m'a repéré » remarqua-t-il.

« Hm. Pas étonnant de la part de Kyubi. L'un de ses camarades doit surement t'avoir en ce moment même dans sa ligne de mire. »

« Surement » admit Kakashi.

« Ne fais rien » décida Pain. « Laisse-le partir avec Nagato. Je sais déjà ce qu'il manigance, il reviendra vers nous. »

« Bien chef » acquiesça-t-il en abaissant son arme.

Il se leva et fit un petit signe de la main à Naruto. Le blond préféra l'ignorer. Gardant Nagato sous sa ligne de mire, il rejoignit Sakura.

« Il s'en va » informa Croc Blanc.

« Très bien. Reste où tu es, je viens te chercher »

« Ok. Je raccroche » prévint-il avant de le faire.

Il s'assit en tailleur et attendit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un hélicoptère vint se poser sur le toit. Kakashi se leva et rejoignit Pain à l'intérieur.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Kyubi ? » demanda Croc Blanc alors qu'ils redémarraient.

« L'AMBU nous a attaqué, nous avons dû l'abandonner pour évacuer. Maintenant il souhaite surement l'Alpha bis, le remède au poison que tu as donné Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'il a capturé Nagato. Il va surement me proposer un échange. »

« Parce que ce poison est mortel ? »

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Autre chose, Kakashi. J'ai appris que tu as tiré sur l'un des complices de Nagato alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas te faire remarquer.»

Un petit sourire hautain étira les lèvres de Croc Blanc.

« Vous allez me punir ? » brava-t-il.

« Non, je suis juste un peu déçu. Je pensais que tu avais coupé tous tes liens en nous rejoignant. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Cet inspecteur risque de devenir dangereux pour nous si tu continues de vouloir le protéger. Peut-être devrais-je prendre des mesures dès maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce fut à peine visible mais Kakashi serra la mâchoire avant de lâcher un soupir las. Son regard contempla le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

« Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas tiré sur cet homme pour protéger Iruka mais pour éviter les ennuis. Si l'inspecteur serait mort, on serait passé d'un simple kidnapping à un meurtre, cela aurait amené des complications. Je voulais seulement éviter cela. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hm. A trop vouloir protéger les personnes qui nous sont chers on finit par tout perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Je vois » conclu simplement Pain en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Face à lui, Konan avait à peine tiqué.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre :).**

**Bon, Sasuke a été sauver... Partiellement. Il est toujours autant dans la merde en fait xD **

** (Tout compte fait, je crois que j'aime le faire souffrir, haha! Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit, et comme je l'aime tout court... :P) **

**Sur ce, ****Bonne journée ! ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 6, l'avant dernier chapitre avant la "fin". (je mets entre guillemets car je compte écrire une suite. Je me suis rendu compte que 7 chapitres, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y a encore pas mal de choses que j'aimerais ajouter à mon histoire et approfondir, je vous en parlerai un peu plus en "détails" au prochain chapitre :)).**

**_Kim :_ Quelle chance ! :D 3. C'est vraiment chouette ^^. Du coup, elle a dû t'apprendre pas mal de trucs de mangaka aussi ? :3. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien :D. Je t'avoue que je trouve aussi que mes chapitres sont un peu court (surtout quand je les poste sur ce site), j'essayerai de faire plus long à l'avenir ^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre VI.**

L'hélicoptère survolait encore la ville quand le téléphone de Pain sonna.

« Des nouvelles de Kyubi » supposa-t-il en décrochant. « Oui ? »

« Patron. Euh… n-nous avons perdu Nagato… » Annonça une voix confuse.

« Je sais. Vous avez un message pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment avez-vous… Enfin, je veux dire, oui patron ! Il veut procéder à un échange. Un truc du genre Bêta ou Oméga… enfin, une lettre grecque contre Nagato. Il veut que vous le retrouviez dans une heure au même endroit que le premier échange, soit la place principale d'Oto. Voilà, patron. On n'a pas tout compris mais on suivra vos ordres. »

« Très bien. Ne faites plus rien. Votre rôle s'arrête là. Je me chargerai personnellement de récupérer Nagato. »

« Euh… D'accord… »

Il raccrocha.

« Dans une heure au même endroit ? » répéta Kakashi qui avait entendu quelques brides de la conversation.

« Hm. Tout se passe comme prévu »

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke arriva au poste de police, Fugaku eut une réaction étrange. Il se leva précipitamment et pris son fils dans ses bras. En 20 ans d'existence, c'était arrivé si rarement que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Mais rapidement un mal de tête le ramena à la réalité. Que c'était-il réellement passé ? Les choses étaient floues dans son esprit. Il s'était fait kidnappé par un type. Naruto. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Un autre était venu le sauvé puis il y avait eu comme un retournement de situation. Et il s'était fait enfermé quelque part. A partir de là, les informations qu'il avait assimilé étaient quasi-incompréhensibles. Il voyait un masque. Une femme. Une table. Une ombre qu'il associait à la douleur. Un liquide transparent. De l'eau ? Puis l'inspecteur était arrivé pour le sauver.

« Rentrons chez-nous. Inspecteur Umino, pour cette fois nous en resterons là » déclara Fugaku.

« Bien monsieur. Je passerai demain chez vous. Je vais avoir quelques questions à poser à votre fils. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a suffisamment souffert de votre incompétence pour que vous ayez besoin d'en rajouter une couche ? » gronda le père.

« Je le sais bien monsieur Uchiha. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Votre fils est un témoin important qui pourrait nous être très utile pour retrouver ses ravisseurs ».

Pour toute réponse, Fugaku se contenta de lui adressa un regard noir.

« Allons-y, Sasuke » dit-il en l'entrainant avec lui.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez eux, le silence régna dans la voiture. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas de grands bavards mais cela inquiéta tout de même Fugaku. Régulièrement, il jeta des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour surveiller son fils qui avait préféré s'asseoir à l'arrière. Il avait la tête posé contre la vitre et le regard vitreux. Son esprit était clairement à des kilomètres de là.

_« Que t'ont-ils fait ? »_

Cette question brûlait les lèvres de Fugaku mais il n'osait pas la posé. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait savoir mais son fils ne semblait pas en état de répondre et, surtout, il avait peur d'entendre ce qu'il lui dirait. Seulement, il priait intérieurement pour qu'on ne lui ait rien fait de grave.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent chez eux, Sasuke eu comme une perte d'équilibre en posant le pied à terre. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la voiture.

« Sasuke ! Ça va ? » S'exclama son père en se précipitant pour l'aider à se tenir droit.

« Hn. Juste un vertige ».

« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? » proposa Fugaku l'air profondément inquiet.

Sasuke refusa d'un geste de la tête.

« Je suis fatigué, j'ai juste besoin de dormir » assura-t-il en avançant lentement vers la maison.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi exténué de sa vie. Et, il avait un de ces maux de tête ! Il prendrait bien un doliprane avant d'aller se coucher. Il passa par salle de bain pour y descendre la boite à pharmacie. C'est au milieu de divers médicaments et boîte de bandes qu'il trouva son bonheur. Une fois le comprimé avalé il alla se jeter sur son lit où il tomba de sommeil.

* * *

Après l'avoir solidement attaché, Naruto poussa Nagato dans le fond de l'entrepôt.

« Kage, je te charge de lui » dit-il à l'adresse d'un autre agent de l'AMBU.

« Hm. Tu peux y aller tranquille, Kyubi » répondit le jeune homme, dont la queue de cheval montait en épis sur sa tête.

Shikamaru Nara était de la même génération d'AMBU que Naruto et Sakura. Il faisait partie de cette nouvelle vague d'élites qui n'avaient rien à envier la précédente. Bien au contraire. Coté capacités, ils étaient clairement à la hauteur. C'était plutôt leur sensibilité qui inquiétait les seniors de l'organisation. Toutes ces nouvelles recrues formaient un groupe uni et soudé. Certains mêmes se fréquentaient en dehors des missions ce qui était assez gênant vu qu'ils étaient censé garder leur identité secrète. Techniquement, seul leur coéquipier avait le droit de connaitre leurs vrais noms. Et encore, il y a quelques années cela ne se faisait pas. Mais, comme il ne s'agissait pas d'une interdiction formelle, chacun faisait un peu comme il le voulait. On y pouvait rien au fond, ils avaient beau être des agents secrets formés pour agir aussi efficacement que des machines, ils restaient des êtres humains. C'était dans la nature de l'homme de rechercher l'amour et l'amitié. Ça avait beau faire grincer les dents des haut dirigeants de l'AMBU, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Naruto sourit à son ami et fit signe à Sakura qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

22 heures approchaient à grand pas. Lorsque Naruto arriva sur la place, Pain les attendait déjà au côté de Croc Blanc, Konan et deux hommes qu'il voyait pour la première fois. En tout, ils étaient cinq mais l'Uzumaki n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour ne pas se douter que le reste de leur groupe devait surveiller la scène cacher quelque part, prêt à le descendre au moindre faux pas. Lui aussi n'était pas venu seul. D'abord, il y avait Sakura sur le toit du cinquième immeuble. Avec son L96a1, elle devait avoir Pain dans sa ligne de mire. Face à elle, deux autres agents gardaient un œil sur Croc blanc, Konan et les deux autres. A terre, ils devaient être une dizaine d'hommes cachés dans les environs. Puis, lui-même ne s'était exposé les mains vides. Il semblait ne rien avoir sur lui mais il avait un parabellum rangé sous son manteau, deux poignards dans chacune de ses bottes, un plus petit dans la poche interne de sa veste et une autre arme à feu dans une autre poche.

Pain jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'annoncer :

« Il est 22 heures piles. Je pense qu'on peut procéder à l'échange maintenant. Mais, je ne vois pas Nagato…»

« Normal, il est pas là. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te le donner maintenant sans avoir la certitude que ton Alpha bis est vraiment un remède. Ça pourrait être le poison lui-même. »

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Pain.

« En effet, ça pourrait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Ça, je le vérifierai par moi-même. »

« Alors, que me proposes-tu ? » Demanda calmement le bras droit de l'Akatsuki.

« Tu me donnes Alpha bis et dès que j'aurais sauvé Sasuke je te rendrai Nagato. »

« Ben voyons ! » Lâcha Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui va nous rouler ? »

« Il n'a pas tort » renchérit Pain « tu pourrais très bien garder l'antidote et Nagato. »

« Tss. Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. »

« Dit un homme qui est armé jusqu'aux dents » répliqua Pain sans se démunir de son sourire.

Un petit rictus dénué de joie étira les lèvres de Kyubi.

« Dans ce cas, ne me donne pas Alpha Bis. C'est moi qui viendrais à toi avec Sasuke. Je te laisse décider du prochain lieu de rencontre. Je lui ferais boire l'antidote devant toi et si ce dernier a vraiment de l'effet, je demanderai à un de mes coéquipiers de ramener Nagato. Ça te va ? »

« Ça m'a l'air correct. Je pose juste une dernière condition, tu viendras seul avec ton ami. Si je vois un autre agent de l'AMBU dans les environs, notre marché prendra fin. »

Dans son oreillette, Naruto entendit Sakura lui conseiller de refuser.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !» lui souffla-t-elle.

Mais, Naruto l'ignora.

« Pas de problème, de toute façon je comptais déjà venir seul. »

«Très bien. Dans ce cas, retrouvons nous dans une heure dans les sous-sols de la Pein corporation.»

« Ça marche. Et pas de piège ou notre marché sera rompu » lança Naruto en tournant les talons.

« Cela va de soi » acquiesça Pain, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« T'es complètement malade Naruto ! »

« Je sais ce que je fais »

« Ah bah on dirait pas ! » s'énerva Sakura en mettant le contact.

La voiture démarra au quart de tour. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit en direction de la maison des Uchiha.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette dernière condition ! Et si c'était un piège ? C'est forcément un piège d'ailleurs ! Tu ne l'as pas vu toi, l'air satisfait qu'il avait quand tu es parti ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! Naruto, t'oublie qui tu es ou quoi ? T'es Kyubi ! S'il peut te descends, il le fera avec plaisir ! »

« Je ne me ferai pas descendre, Sakura. Calme-toi, je suis fatigué » soupira le blond en se refrognant dans son siège.

Sakura était adorable en temps normal mais quand elle s'y mettait, c'était une vraie teigne !

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi, moi ? En plus tu mets aussi Sasuke en danger, est-ce que tu… ! »

« Sakura ! » l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Le ton sévère qu'il avait pris la fit taire. Il soupira.

« Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Je ne laisserai pas Sasuke mourir et je ne mourrai pas non plus, ok ? Je sais qu'il ne tentera rien t'en qu'il n'aura pas obtenu Nagato. »

« Ok, ok, je te fais confiance » capitula en soupirant. « Mais s'il fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers… »

« Tu interviendras » compléta Naruto en souriant. « Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Elle sourit à son tour et se gara devant la maison de Sasuke. Naruto allait sortir mais elle le retint par le poignet.

« On restera en contact par oreillettes. Si quelque chose tourne mal… »

« Je te ferai signe, oui, t'inquiète. »

« Je suis sérieuse » insista-t-elle en lui adressant un regard intense, brillant d'inquiétude.

Il sourit.

« Je le suis aussi » assura-t-il en se détachant de sa main. « J'y vais maintenant, Sakura. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de croire en moi.»

Une boule dans la gorge, elle le regarda escalader avec aisance la clôture des Uchiha. Elle savait qu'il était Kyubi, l'agent le puissant de leur génération, celui sur qui même les anciens comptaient. Malgré cette certitude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète parce qu'avant d'être Kyubi, il était Naruto. Son Naruto, même si elle n'avait jamais osé parler franchement de lui ainsi. Mais, toutes ces missions à ses côtés avaient fait naitre de forts sentiments en elle. Sentiments qu'il ignorait, évidemment, ça restait un idiot.

Elle essuyait ses larmes du revers de la main et émit un petit reniflement.

Cet imbécile allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, il manquerait plus qu'il la voit pleurer ! Et comme elle l'avait prédit, Naruto sauta à nouveau la clôture avec cette fois, Sasuke dans ses bras. Il atterrit agilement sur ses jambes et installa plus confortablement l'Uchiha contre lui. Sakura ne perdit pas une seconde pour ouvrir la portière arrière.

« Il a l'air vraiment mal » dit Naruto en l'allongeant délicatement sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu l'as fait prendre quelque chose au cas où il se réveille ? »

« Un petit somnifère » répondit le blond avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir fait mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Sa main caressa doucement le front de l'Uchiha, dégageant son visage de quelques mèches brunes.

« Putain, il a l'air vraiment mal » répéta-t-il d'une voix profondément inquiète.

« Naruto, remonte. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il acquiesça vivement et referma la portière de Sasuke avant de rejoindre Sakura devant. Mais, à peine fut il assit que son regard se tourna vers l'arrière.

Sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de détourner le regard. Mâchoire serrée, elle démarra.

* * *

Il le souleva délicatement et leva les yeux sur le bâtiment de la Pein corporation. D'apparence, l'édifice semblait complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière allumée, même l'enseigne en néon, qui habituellement soutenait fièrement le nom de l'entreprise, avait été éteinte. Mais, ce n'était qu'illusoire, Pain et ses hommes devaient déjà être sur place.

Naruto décida de passer par la porte de derrière puisque les stores de celle de devant bloquaient l'accès. Il eut un peu de mal à pousser la porte tout en maintenant Sasuke qui, d'ailleurs, était loin d'être léger ! Rien d'étonnant pour un jeune homme de sa taille. Il possédait quelques centimètres de plus que Naruto mais était moins baraqué.

Naruto faillit tomber en avant en ouvrant la porte mais retrouva son équilibre de justesse. Il releva la tête de son ami et la cala contre son torse. Valait mieux qu'elle se trouve là plutôt qu'elle s'ouvre contre un mur. Si Sasuke se mettait à saigner ce serait le comble.

Une fois cela fait, il partit à la recherche d'un ascenseur ou d'escaliers, quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre d'atteindre le sous-sol. Finalement, en longeant le couloir, il tomba sur un escalier si étroit qu'il eut du mal à le descendre sans risquer à plusieurs reprises de cogner Sasuke. Une fois en bas, il fut surpris de tomber sur une sorte de laboratoire éclairé par deux grands rectangles de néons. Il y avait tout le matériel du parfait petit chimiste, des erlenmeyers, aux ballons à fond rond, en passant par des objets dont Naruto ignorait l'utilité. C'était le cas de l'espèce de four géant au fond de la pièce. A moins que ce soit un congélateur ?

Au centre de la salle, juste à côté d'une table carrelée, il y avait une sorte de lit d'hôpital avec de grandes hanses au niveau des poignets, du torse et des jambes. Naruto devina sans difficulté l'utilité de ces lanières en cuir. C'était horrible.

« Bienvenue dans le laboratoire de Nagato, Kyubi » intervint une voix.

Naruto se tourna pour faire face à Pain. Ce dernier, accompagné Konan descendait les escaliers.

« Enfin, ce n'est qu'un petit laboratoire de substitution. Le vrai est beaucoup mieux équiper que celui-ci. »

« Tu as l'Alpha bis » demanda directement Naruto qui ne désirait pas perdre son temps à discuter avec un type pareil.

Pain sourit.

« Bien sûr. J'ai moi aussi qu'une seule parole. Tu peux allonger ton ami sur le lit.»

Naruto jeta un regard mal assuré à la couchette mais se força à obéir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal » le rassura Pain en le rejoignant. « C'est une personne importante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas.

Pain sourit.

« Réponse évidente, je suppose. Konan, donne-moi Alpha bis. »

La jeune femme obéit, sortant de l'intérieur de sa combinaison noire la fameuse petite fiole.

Pain appuya sur un bouton, faisant se redresser le lit, avant de déboucher le flacon. Quand il attrapa Sasuke par le menton et lui ouvrit la bouche manuellement, Naruto tiqua légèrement mais se retint de contesté. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à verser le liquide entre les lèvres de son ami, Naruto l'arrêta, prit d'un soudain doute.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que c'est bien l'antidote ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu en es encore à penser ça ? Konan, les analyses, troisième tiroir. »

La femme obéit et sortit une grosse pochette noire qu'elle tendit à Naruto.

« Tu as là-dedans tout le détail des recherches de Nagato sur Alpha et Alpha Bis. C'est écrit en jargon scientifique mais si tu arrives à saisir l'essentiel du dossier tu verras que je ne te mens pas. Sache que c'est une fleur que je t'offre. Si tu y comprends quelque chose cela pourrait aider l'AMBU dans ses recherches. »

Naruto feuilleta rapidement le dossier avant de le refermer, sourcils froncés.

« C'est justement ce que je trouve suspect chez toi. Pourquoi me ferais-tu un tel cadeau ? »

« Parce que j'ai réellement besoin de récupérer Nagato. Puis, cela ne nuira pas à mes plans. »

Naruto lui adressa un regard sceptique.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance cette fois. Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, ton ami va mal. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le sauver ou non. Alors ? »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur Sasuke. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air bien. Son teint était beaucoup trop pâle pour être naturelle et ses yeux cernés témoignaient d'une grande fatigue. Sans être médecin, il devinait les premiers effets d'Alpha.

« Ok » capitula-t-il en un soupir « Vas-y. »

Pain versa la moitié du flacon dans la bouche de Sasuke et reposa le menton du jeune homme.

« D'ici une dizaine de minutes, on devrait constater une légèrement amélioration de son état » conclu-t-il en refermant le flacon qu'il tendit ensuite à Konan.

« Je ferais venir Nagato ici dans une dizaine de minutes alors. En espérant pour toi que ce ne soit pas un mensonge. »

« Tu es vraiment méfiant pour ton âge. »

Naruto lui adressa un regard noir.

« Face à un type comme toi je ne peux que l'être » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

Sur ces mots, il alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé au fond de la pièce.

« Attendons donc » dit-il en invitant Konan à le rejoindre.

Naruto lui jeta un regard sombre avant de rouvrir le document. Il le regarda plus en détails tout en surveillant régulièrement le visage de son meilleur ami. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il n'avait toujours rien comprit au dossier mais le teint de Sasuke avait visiblement regagné en couleurs.

Un petit sourire de soulagement étira ses lèvres et il referma le dossier.

« On dirait que tu ne m'as pas menti. »

« Evidemment. Il est temps de passer à la deuxième partie du marcher. »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sorti son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Dès la première sonnerie, on décrocha.

« Tu peux ramener Nagato » demanda-t-il directement.

« Très bien, on arrive. »

Il raccrocha.

« On peut remonter, ils arrivent » annonça le blond.

« Allons-y » accepta Pain en se relevant.

Il invita Naruto à monter les escaliers avant lui, par mesure de précaution puisqu'il avait un poids de plus, et le suivit dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment, Nagato et Shikamaru était déjà là. Le visage du scientifique s'illumina en voyant son chef arriver. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ballotté à droite à gauche. Enfin, la délivrance était proche !

Shikamaru le poussa en avant et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Pain et Konan.

« Je fus ravis d'avoir passé ce marché avec toi, Kyubi » lança le bras droit de l'Akatsuki.

« C'est ça » grogna Naruto. « La prochaine fois que nous nous retrouverons, je t'arrêterai. »

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Pain.

« C'est ce que nous verrons » répliqua-t-il juste avant qu'une voiture noire se gare à droite.

Nagato se précipita sur la portière comme si elle ouvrait le paradis. Konan lui adressa un regard torve avant d'avancé d'un pas élégant jusqu'au véhicule. Elle ouvrit la porte et attendit que Pain se glisse à l'intérieur.

« Au revoir, je suppose » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois que la portière fut refermer, la voiture s'éloigna jusqu'à se fondre dans la nuit.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ;).**

**PS: quelqu'un sait comment ça marche "image Manager"?**

** (Comme moi et l'anglais ça fait deux j'ai un encore un peu de mal avec le site :$.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! :D**

**Donc, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre dernier, je compte faire une suite pour approfondir certaine chose (comme la relation de Naruto et Sasuke :P. Parce qu'avec toute la partie action, il n'a pas pu se passer grand-chose entre eux. Je compte aussi reparler de Nagato. Bon, je vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien quand je l'aurais écrite? ce qui risque de prendre un peu de temps d'ailleurs, vu que je suis sûr plusieurs autres choses en même temps. Enfin, j'espère la poster avant mes 30 ans xD (voui, je sais, c'est très rassurant)) Bon, assez parler de moi place à la suite ! **

**Kim : Alàlà, je t'envie ! *-*. Tu as vu qui comme auteur par exemple? :3 Merci beaucoup ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Alors que la voiture noire traversait le grand pont qui conduisait de l'autre côté de Ta no Kuni, là où se trouvait l'hôtel de Pain, ce dernier demanda à Croc Blanc de s'arrêter au prochain carrefour. Kakashi obéit se garant sur le premier bout de trottoir suffisamment large pour accueillir la petite voiture de ville.

« Sortons un peu Nagato, nous devons parler. Vous deux restez-là » ordonna Pain en s'exécutant.

Il fit signe à Nagato de le suivre.

Ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment de la voiture pour ne plus être vu des deux autres. Pain les guida jusqu'au pont. Ils tombèrent sur un petit escalier qu'ils descendirent pour marcher près de la rive.

C'est lorsqu'ils furent bien à l'abri des regards que Pain se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Tu devines de quoi je veux te parler » commença-t-il.

« Vous voulez le code du coffre. »

« En effet. »

Nagato s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Il enleva d'abord son manteau avant de retirer son pull puis son tee-shirt. Pain ne fut pas surpris de voir une série de chiffre tatoué sur son pectoral gauche. Nagato était ce genre d'homme, à cacher ce type d'information à des endroits inimaginables. Dans ce cas, il avait plutôt bien choisi. Le torse de Nagato n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait régulièrement. D'ailleurs, la pâleur de sa poitrine pouvait en témoigner. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait jamais pris de bain de soleil de sa vie. Surement des années. Déjà, à l'époque, il était réputé pour vivre comme un ermite. Et, depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, ce côté de sa personnalité ne s'était pas améliorer. Nagato vivait dans son laboratoire, mangeait dans son laboratoire, faisait tout dans son laboratoire.

Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas Pain qui se souciait de ce qu'il faisait. Tant qu'il remplissait ses devoirs, le bras droit de l'Akatsuki n'avait que faire de quel genre de personnage il était dans son quotidien.

« Vous devez noter un chiffre sur deux en lisant la série du bas vers le haut » expliqua le scientifique.

Pour toute réponse, Pain sorti un appareil photo numérique et prit un cliché de la série.

« Un chiffre sur deux en partant du bas vers le haut en sautant le premier chiffre du bas ou non ? »

« Exact, le premier chiffre du bas est à sauter. Vous commencez la série par le deuxième ou plutôt l'avant dernier dans ce cas et ainsi de suite » précisa-t-il.

« Très bien » répondit Pain avant de ranger son appareil.

Cette fois ce fut un flingue qu'il sortit de sa veste. Le regard de Nagato déchanta lorsqu'il pointa l'arme vers lui.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » bégaya-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

« Ne m'en veux pas Nagato, mais c'est trop risqué de laisser le code en liberté » déclara Pain.

« Mais… mais… Si vous me tuez, vous perdrez tout ! » S'empressa-t-il d'assurer. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir continuer les recherches de ce qui se trouve dans le coffre. »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Nagato. Je sais très bien que la formule est terminée. Tu ne fais que la garder jalousement dans ce coffre mais c'est fini tout ça. Tu t'es fait prendre par la police, Nagato. Comprend-le, tu es devenu un fardeau pour nous. Adieu » lâcha-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

L'expression horrifiée du scientifique se figea avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Pain sortit une boite d'allumettes. Il en alluma une qu'il laissa tomber sur le torse de Nagato. D'un regard indifférent, il observa la série de chiffres disparaitre sous les flammes. Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était assez, il poussa le cadavre de Nagato dans le fleuve et remonta l'escalier.

« Dépose-moi à l'hôtel » demanda-t-il à Kakashi en remontant à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Pour toute réponse, Croc Blanc lui adressa un sourire amusé à travers le rétroviseur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la voiture s'arrêta à nouveau devant les portes d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

« Nous y sommes » annonça Kakashi en se garant.

Konan ne perdit pas une seconde pour quitter le véhicule. Respirer le même air que ce type lui était insupportable. Encore plus que Nagato, elle n'appréciait pas Croc Blanc.

« Demain, à 7 heures, nous quitterons le Japon » annonça Pain. « S'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu souhaites dire adieu, c'est ce soir. »

Et à son tour, il quitta la voiture sous le regard indescriptible de Croc Blanc.

* * *

Iruka dormait déjà quand Kakashi pénétra dans son appartement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était fait un double des clés de l'appartement de son ancien coéquipier mais, cela, ce dernier l'ignorait.

Il entra dans le salon à pas de loup, évitant les obstacles avec dextérité malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Après les nombreuses fois où il était venu ici, il aurait pu redessiner la pièce les yeux fermés.

Pourquoi était-il là ce soir ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter le pays sans le voir une dernière fois.

Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait mais surement était-ce la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. On pouvait dire qu'il venait faire ses adieux en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Surement.

Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il fit coulisser dans le plus grand des silences.

Il savait qu'Iruka avait le sommeil lourd mais valait mieux rester prudent. Si par malheur, il se réveillait, Kakashi ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avança jusque devant son lit.

Il était là, dormant comme un enfant. Ses cheveux bruns s'éparpillant à leur aise sur l'oreiller bleu. La couverture remontée jusqu'à ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Une respiration et il tourna sur le côté, présentant son profil à Croc blanc.

Kakashi suivit machinalement du regard la courbe de son nez jusqu'à se perdre sur ses lèvres avant de redescendre sur sa gorge. En bougeant, il avait fait descendre la couverture. Kakashi pouvait nettement distinguer la forme de sa pomme d'Adam.

Iruka avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de dormir la fenêtre ouverte. A ce qui lui avait confié un jour, il ne pouvait pas dormir dans le noir complet. Il avait toujours besoin d'une petite lumière pour le veiller. Dans ce cas-là, la lune était une bonne affaire.

La fois où Iruka lui avait dit ça, Kakashi se souvenait avoir ricané moqueusement. Aujourd'hui, il était juste subjugué par les reflets de l'astre de la nuit sur la peau légèrement tanné de son ami.

Cet homme.

Cet homme était ce qu'il lui restait de plus précieux au monde malheureusement, il avait choisi sa voie et il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des remords.

Il avait juste un regret. Un seul.

Devoir abandonner cette merveille derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto appuya sur la sonnette des Uchiha.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette affaire. Deux jours qu'il avait passé chez lui, s'en oser ne serait-ce qu'appeler Sasuke pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Deux jours à se morfondre, à se ronger les sangs, l'esprit complètement envahi par le nom d'une seule et unique personne.

Sasuke.

Au moins, il savait de son père, qu'il avait croisé une fois en ville, qu'il était encore vivant.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin trouvé le courage de quitter les murs de son appartement pour affronter sa plus grande peur car, bien sûr, il n'y avait que Sasuke pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Si les autres agents de l'AMBU le voyaient ainsi. Lui, le célèbre Kyubi. Devant cette grande porte, stressant tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter l'ourlet de son gros pull orange, tel un gamin de huit ans. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, il sursauta.

« Tiens, donc. Naruto, ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu jeune homme ? » L'accueillit Fugaku en se poussant pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto répondit d'une toute petite voix. Il se déchaussa les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Sasuke est au salon avec Obito » l'informa le père de son ami.

« Obito ? » répéta Naruto.

« Son petit cousin. Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uzumaki alors qu'il se souvenait de la petite scène avec Winnie l'ourson.

Etait-ce lui le fameux cousin dont Sasuke lui avait parlé ?

En pénétrant dans le salon, il constata qu'en effet, Winnie était confortablement installée dans le creux des jambes d'un petit garçon de tout juste 6 ans. Ce dernier regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt le roi lion II, assis sur le canapé, à la droite de Sasuke.

Naruto déglutit difficilement.

« Salut » lança-t-il à l'adresse du plus âgé des Uchiha mais ce dernier l'ignora.

Apparemment, Sasuke avait bel et bien retrouvé la mémoire et il lui en voulait.

Super.

Il lâcha un petit soupir.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais… »

Sasuke attrapa brusquement la télécommande et augmenta fortement le volume sonore :

_« Trahison, disgrâce ! L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face ! »*_

« D'accord… » Lâcha Naruto avant d'afficher un petit sourire amusé.

Sasuke était surement fâché mais s'il réagissait ainsi, c'était que tout n'était pas perdu.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança jusqu'à se mettre pile devant lui.

Le regard noir que le brun lui adressa l'impressionna à peine.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux » reprit-il d'une voix plus confiante cette fois. « Mais faut qu'on parle. Je pari que t'as une tonne de questions à me poser. »

« Casses-toi.» grogna le brun en le poussant sur le côté.

« Alors ? On monte dans ta chambre ? » Insista Naruto.

Durant quelques secondes, Sasuke sembla peser le pour et le contre…mais cela dura qu'un instant. Naruto et lui savait à quel point il était curieux. C'était bien le seul défaut que Sasuke se trouvait, d'ailleurs. Si on pouvait appeler ça un défaut.

« Allons-y » décida-t-il finalement en se levant. « Et ne croit pas que je t'ai pardonné.»

« Hm, hm. Bien sûr » acquiesça Naruto dont le sourire s'était clairement élargit.

Il suivit Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. D'ailleurs, c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'antre de l'Uchiha. Enfin, la troisième, si on comptait celle où il s'était introduit clandestinement. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

Ils s'installèrent face à face sur le lit. Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde de plus.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? » demanda-t-il directement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, étudiant à la Fac de Ta no Kuni et, accessoirement, ton meilleur ami » répliqua le blond avec un large sourire taquin.

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu es en droit de te foutre de ma gueule ? Arrête de jouer avec moi, Uzumaki, ma patience à des limites. »

« Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère » se défendit-il en jetant un regard penaud sur les carreaux de la couverture de Sasuke.

« Répond à ma question. »

Il soupira et releva les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai pas mentit. Je suis vraiment étudiant sauf qu'en parallèle je suis un agent de l'AMBU. Mon nom de code est Kyubi » lui confit-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Ils y venaient.

« C'est quoi exactement l'AMBU ? »

« L'unité d'élite des forces de l'ordre. Nous n'avons rien avoir avec la police, cependant. Même si nous œuvrons pour le même but, soit la protection du pays et du gouvernement. Nos méthodes sont beaucoup plus draconiennes que celle des simples forces de l'ordre. D'ailleurs, certains nous appellent les assassins de la justice. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, nous agissons toujours dans l'ombre car, aux yeux de la population, nous ne devons pas exister » expliqua-t-il.

Sasuke l'écouta religieusement. L'expression de son visage avait à peine changé mais l'étonnement se lisait clairement dans ses pupilles.

« Ok » finit-il par dire en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. « T'es une sorte d'agent secret comme on en voit dans les films ? »

Malgré le ton sérieux de son ami, la comparaison fit sourire Naruto.

« Oui, en quelque sorte » confirma-t-il. « D'autres questions ? »

« C'est quoi l'Akatsuki ? »

« Une organisation criminelle. »

« Quel est son rapport avec les hommes qui ont envoyé la lettre de menace à mon père ? » demanda Sasuke qui avait finalement apprit toute la vérité de la bouche de son paternel.

« Nagato, le chef de la Pein corporation est un complice de Pain, le bras droit de l'Akatsuki. »

« Ok. » fit à nouveau Sasuke en baissant les yeux, l'air pensif.

Il les releva aussitôt, le visage extrêmement sérieux cette fois, pour demander :

« Pourquoi m'a tu kidnappé ? »

La question tant attendue.

« J'ai infiltré l'Akatsuki sous le nom de Blackjack. Mon but était d'affaiblir l'organisation de l'intérieur mais pour se faire, il fallait que je sois, dans un premier temps, crédible aux yeux des membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est pour ça que je t'ai kidnappé. C'était un ordre de Pain et à ce stade de mon enquête je me devais d'obéir si je ne voulais pas perdre ma couverture. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison » ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda le brun alors qu'il revivait son enlèvement.

« Si j'avais refusé de m'en charger, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à ma place et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. »

« Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas remis à Pain pour rester crédible ? » demanda cyniquement Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Démentit-il sèchement. « Jamais je ne t'aurais sacrifié pour une mission ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à me mentir pendant... toujours en fait ! Au point où nous en sommes, je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que tu n'as jamais été sincère avec moi » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton amer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me baves ? J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas tout dire sur moi mais c'est mon droit, non ? Tu ne me dis pas tout toi, que je sache ! »

« Non mais tu déconnes, j'espère ? Je te rappelle que je me suis retrouvé entre les mains d'une organisation criminelle par TA faute ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti à l'instant où j'ai cru que tu étais l'un des leurs ? Et quand ces types ont braqué leurs armes sur moi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire kidnappé ? Tu ne t'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais, Uzumaki ! Et tout ça à cause de ton _« petit jardin secret »_ ! Alors, quoi ? Tu voudrais que je te dise _« oui tu as raison, Naruto, tout le monde a le droit à ses petits secrets »_ ? Non mais déconne pas ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! »

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la pièce. Sasuke détourna les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Il se leva sans un regard pour Naruto et alla coller son front contre la fenêtre.

« Sasuke…Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, s'te plait » s'excusa le blond en levant les yeux sur lui.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Sasuke… » L'implora-t-il presque en se levant à son tour.

« Reste où tu es » lui ordonna le brun en entendant le lit bouger.

Naruto obéit à contre cœur.

« Sas… »

« Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'envoyer des lettres il y a cinq ans ? » Le coupa-t-il d'une voix pensive, néanmoins, plus calme.

« Mes parents sont morts, il y a cinq ans. Après, les choses se sont compliqués. J'ai eu mes premiers missions en t'en que membre de l'AMBU et d'autres enquêtes en parallèle. Je n'avais plus vraiment de temps à moi. »

« Je vois » conclu simplement Sasuke.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Toute colère avait disparu de son visage mais il restait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard.

Il avança jusqu'à se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » osa demander Naruto.

« Il va me falloir un peu de temps. »

« Ok » accepta le blond, un brin soulagé.

« Mais je te préviens, Uzumaki, au prochain mensonge tu pourras me dire adieu. Si t'as encore une bombe à me livrer, fais-le maintenant. »

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto.

« Pas pour le moment. Je suis à court là » répondit-il sur un ton taquin.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et Naruto ne résista plus. Sans crier garde, il lui sauta dessus, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Putain, tu fous quoi Uzumaki ? » en tentant vainement de le faire lâcher prise.

« Je veux un câlin » ronronna le blond en le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Sasuke sentit la chaleur l'envahir.

« Putain, Naruto, casses-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-il en se débattant.

Mais rien à faire, le blond était comme une moule coller à son rocher. Impossible de le faire décrocher et encore moins de le faire basculer. C'était quoi qu'il lui faisait là ? Une prise de catch ?

« Naruto, dégage ou je hurle » l'avertit-il.

Ok, ce n'était pas très digne mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le menacer. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque Naruto s'était toujours fait tout petit face à son père. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Fugaku Uchiha était imposant et terrifiant quand il avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur.

Naruto se redressa. Se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il entrelaça leurs jambes de façon à ce que l'Uchiha ne puisse pas les bouger et plaqua fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Un large rictus taquin étira ses lèvres. Exactement le genre de sourire qu'un prédateur adresserai à sa proie avant de la dévoré. D'expérience, Sasuke sut que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et il avait vu juste.

« Oh ! Tu veux hurler ? » susurra le blond d'une voix mielleuse. « Si tu veux, je peux t'y aider… »

* * *

Assit sur le canapé du salon, son Winnie entre les bras, Obito échangea un regard étonné avec son oncle lorsqu'il reconnut sans mal la voix de son grand cousin hurler :

« ARRETE CA ! NARUUUUTOOOOO ! »

* * *

**THE END**

**... pour le moment xD.**

**_* petite référence au Roi Lion qui m'a inspiré cette scène. Ne cherchez pas le pourquoi du comment, moi même je ne sais comment j'en suis arrivée à penser au Roi Lion au beau milieu de mon chapitre xD._**

**Autre chose... j'ai adoré écrire la scène où Kakashi s'infiltre chez Iruka, ça me donne envie de faire un KakaIru par la suite *-*. **

**Bon, bah sur ce, je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait partager cette première fic. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivit & pour vos reviews ^^**

**Bonne soirée ;).**


End file.
